Love Hina Beautiful Dreamer
by Bugsy
Summary: Sequel to Love Hina Because.
1. Revelation

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer (Sequel to Love Hina – Because)  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One - Revelation  
  
Thursday Morning  
  
It's been three days since the party in Keitaro's room. Kitsune and Su are doing the laundry and Motoko is outside cleaning the pool. Naru is helping Shinobu make breakfast.  
  
"Shinobu, make sure that you don't put too much salt on the eggs. Keitaro still shouldn't eat food that is too spicy."  
  
"Yes Naru-sempai, I remember. These will be just perfect for him."  
  
Shinobu sighs.  
  
"What's wrong, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that even though I enjoy bringing Sempai his food, I kind of miss all of us being together to eat. It doesn't feel right without him."  
  
"You're right; it feels like family when we're all together."  
  
"How much longer did Dr. Hikari say that he has to stay in bed?"  
  
"Well, since we were a little rough during the party, it'll be a few more days. Maybe he can walk around a little this weekend."  
  
The other girls enter as Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"That's wonderful! I was afraid that he would relapse during the, ah, ah, game."  
  
Kitsune pinches her cheek.  
  
"You mean during spin the bottle? I thought that we wouldn't be able to revive him so that we could even start!"  
  
"It wasn't fair! You didn't revive me after I passed out!"  
  
"Well, we were afraid that you might pee again."  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru carries a tray out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll bring Keitaro his breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Su hops over the table.  
  
"I'll go with you!"  
  
They get to his room and slide the door open.  
  
"Keitaro, are you awake?  
  
They see him sitting at his desk.  
  
"You should be lying down. Get back into bed."  
  
He closes his sketchbook and moves to the futon.  
  
"Sorry, but I felt like doing some drawing. I'm starting to get bored just lying in here."  
  
"I know, but you really need to rest a few more days."  
  
While Naru is talking to Keitaro, Su walks over to the desk and peeks at the sketchbook. She notices that there are five new drawings. The first shows Naru looking down through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
The second looks like a scene outside Hinata-sou. The third and four are of the town and beach. The last picture has just a few lines. Su holds the book up and looks at him.  
  
"You really do want to go outside, don't you Keitaro?"  
  
"Su! Please don't go through other people's things."  
  
He starts to stand up; Naru gently pushes him back down.  
  
"No, you are going to stay here and eat your breakfast. Su, put that book down."  
  
She drops the book and jumps over to the futon.  
  
"Sorry! Hey, I can mount a seat on Mecha-Tama if you want to move around."  
  
"Uh, thanks Su, but I think I'll pass. I would rather move around on my own."  
  
"It's your loss, Keitaro!"  
  
Su bounds out of the room to her workshop.  
  
Naru sits down next to Keitaro.  
  
"You know, I've never really apologized."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I know that you never meant to really hurt me."  
  
"Why, why didn't you tell me? I thought that we, that . . . . ."  
  
Keitaro looks out the window.  
  
"To tell the truth, I didn't think that you would care, that I don't mean . . . . ."  
  
Naru grabs his hand.  
  
"I do care!"  
  
"But . . . . . "  
  
"Please! Let me finish. It's really hard for me to, to say how . . . . ."   
  
Motoko leans in the door.  
  
"Naru-sempai, breakfast is ready. Oh! I d-did not know that y-you were, uh . . . . ."  
  
Naru moves away from Keitaro.  
  
"Uh, we were j-just talking!"  
  
Keitaro motions to Motoko.  
  
"Come on in, please. I need to talk to both of you."  
  
Motoko closes the door and slips gracefully into the room, but almost trips halfway to the futon.  
  
"(I am so nervous. Is it now that he will rally against my injuring him?)"  
  
Keitaro sits up, ignoring Naru's attempt to stop him. As well as he can manage, he bows to them.  
  
"I am very sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive me for putting you through all of this. I don't want any of you to feel guilty for what has happened."  
  
"I was afraid to admit that I was hurt. I thought that if you found out, you would force me to quit being the manager. I am happy here. I enjoy feeling useful to all of you, and I don't want to leave."  
  
They stare at him.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I know that you see me as being weak. That's why I tried to hide my injury from you. I don't hold you responsible for what happened. It was my choice to try to deceive you. Forgive me."  
  
They still stare at him.  
  
"Narusegawa, I didn't want to burden you with this because I wanted you to keep studying hard. My chances of making it into Toudai aren't that good, but you really can do it this time! I couldn't bear to think that I would cause you to fail. Please forgive me."  
  
Motoko leans towards him.  
  
"H-how can you hold us so completely blameless?"  
  
"Did either of you ever want to hurt me?"  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"Never! I, I c-couldn't, wouldn't . . . . ."  
  
Motoko pulls her sword out and places it on the floor. She then bows over it.  
  
"I swear upon my sword that I never meant you any real harm. Do you truly feel that you need to ask this of us?"  
  
"No, I knew that answer long ago. I just wanted you to admit it to yourself, to know that I can't blame you for something you did not mean to do."  
  
"B-but how can you do this? Why would you show us such mercy and kindness?"  
  
Naru speaks softly.  
  
"It's like I told you before. He is Keitaro."  
  
He looks at the door.  
  
"The rest of you can come in too."  
  
The door slowly slides open. Kitsune, Shinobu and Su are standing there.  
  
"How did you know we were out here Keitaro-san?  
  
"I've been lying here so long that I've started to notice the sounds that this place makes. I could hear all of you sneaking up to the door."  
  
They come in and sit around him.  
  
"I have to apologize to all of you, too."  
  
He looks at Kitsune.  
  
"I didn't let you know because you are always pointing out things that I need to do around Hinata-sou. I couldn't put off my responsibilities, not for any reason."  
  
Keitaro turns to Su.  
  
"I'm sorry Su. I know how much you like playing with me, and I was afraid to disappoint you."  
  
Shinobu kneels next to him.  
  
"Sempai, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He smiles places a hand on her head.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep from telling everyone else."  
  
"Aaauuuuu, Sempai!"  
  
The door slides open. Haruka walks in holding a folder.  
  
"You don't have to try so hard to be a good manager."  
  
She sits down with the others.  
  
"You've been working too hard, trying to prove yourself. Granny Hina knows this and is very proud of you. Well, this seems as good a time as any for your test."  
  
"My test?"  
  
Haruka smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. There is nothing that you have to do."  
  
She looks at the girls.  
  
"Is there anyone of you that has any complaints about how well Keitaro has performed as your manager? Anything at all?"  
  
They all shake their heads.  
  
"This is important. Is there anything that he has failed to do, or has not done to your expectations?"  
  
Naru stands up.  
  
"Keitaro is an excellent manager!"  
  
Kitsune stands next to her.  
  
"He gets my vote too, as long as he keeps us well stocked with sake!"  
  
Shinobu rises.  
  
"Sempai is a really great manager."  
  
Su jumps up.  
  
"And he's really good for target practice!"  
  
Motoko stands.  
  
"His performance has been satisfactory."  
  
Haruka nods her head. She hands the folder to Keitaro.  
  
"Well, it looks like you passed, Keitaro. Congratulations."  
  
He frowns at her.  
  
"I don't understand. What's this about?"  
  
"You are the new owner of Hinata-sou."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Granny Hina gave me specific instructions before she went on vacation. I was to monitor your work, and try to give you as much to do as I could find. In addition, after a few months, I would poll the residents on your performance. If they, and I, agreed that you met all of your responsibilities, I was to give the deed to Hinata-sou to you. This whole property is now yours."  
  
THUMP!  
  
Naru turns and looks at Keitaro lying unconscious.  
  
"Shinobu, you'd better get the cold towel again."  
  
Thursday Noon  
  
The girls are in the common room discussing what has happened. Naru is pacing back and forth.  
  
"I'm happy for Keitaro. This is really good fortune for him."  
  
"(But what will this do about how he feels towards me?)"  
  
Kitsune drinks some sake, and looks at Naru.  
  
"Hey, now he doesn't have to worry about getting into Toudai. If he opens the old sections to tourists again, he will be set for life!"  
  
Naru stops pacing.  
  
"Not go to Toudai? But I thought that we, that together . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu wrings her hands.  
  
"B-but he's been trying so hard to make it! Do you really think that he will give up now?"  
  
Su leaps onto the arm of the couch.  
  
"Yay! Now he can stay here forever and play with me!"  
  
Motoko sips her tea.  
  
"Now that he is the owner, he may hire someone else to be the manager."  
  
The others turn to her.  
  
"Consider this: He no longer needs to directly manage Hinata-sou. His most reasonable course would be to have another manage it for him."  
  
Naru sits next to her.  
  
"But why would he want to do that?"  
  
Motoko looks at the ceiling, towards Keitaro's room.  
  
"Consider what he is going through now. Why should he risk injury again? He is intelligent. He will soon realize that option is now open to him."  
  
"But that means he may leave us."  
  
"That is a very real possibility."  
  
Kitsune puts her glass on the table.  
  
"He can't do that! What will happen to us with a different manager? Keitaro understands us and is always there for us."  
  
Shinobu starts to cry.  
  
"Aaauuuuu, Sempai! I don't want him to leave!"  
  
Su sits on the floor.  
  
"Then our mission is to convince him not to leave."  
  
The girls crowd around her. Naru grabs her shoulders.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
Su crosses her arms and smiles.  
  
"I ain't got any idea."  
  
The girls crash to the floor. Su jumps up and raises her fist.  
  
"I know! Let's take him out somewhere nice! He'd like that."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"We can't, he still isn't supposed to get out of bed."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. Well, it was a nice thought anyways."  
  
Naru's eyebrows go up.  
  
"(A nice thought? A nice thought. Why does that sound familiar?)"  
  
Still thinking, she walks over and looks out the front door.  
  
"(We can't take him somewhere nice, but maybe, just maybe. I got it! Su's Mr. Virtual! I can use that to take him somewhere!)"  
  
She looks back over her shoulder where the others are whispering about something. Turning to the door again, she puts her index fingers together.  
  
"(But I can't let anyone find out about this. I'd better not tell the others. I'm going to have to plan this carefully."  
  
She walks to the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to rest for a while. If you come up with anything, let me know."  
  
After she leaves, the others continue to talk. Kitsune grabs Su's arm.  
  
"Su, that's a great idea. Your Mr. Virtual will be perfect for this. However, we can't let Naru know what we're planning. She's gotten rather possessive of Keitaro lately."  
  
Su nods.  
  
"No problem. We'll just take turns. But you have to be really careful. If you strain MV too much it may burn out."  
  
Motoko looks worried.  
  
"Is there a chance that it may injure us?"  
  
"Nah, a burn-out won't hurt anyone wearing it. But it'll take a lot of work to fix it again."  
  
Shinobu starts to clean-up the table.  
  
"How do we make it work? How can we control what it does?"  
  
"That's simple; just make sure that he's asleep. That way you have control."  
  
Kitsune rubs her hands together.  
  
"This is gonna be fun. When do we start?"  
  
"The MV is ready, but who goes first?"  
  
Motoko raises her hand.  
  
"I suggest that we go from the tallest to the shortest."  
  
Shinobu shakes her head.  
  
"It should be by age, uh, youngest first."  
  
Kitsune picks up some chopsticks, breaking them into pieces.  
  
"Let's just draw sticks for it. Longest goes first, shortest goes last."  
  
Shinobu draws the unbroken, longest stick.  
  
"Horray! I'm first, I'm first! I get Thursday night."  
  
Su picks a half stick.  
  
"I guess I get Saturday."  
  
Motoko claps her hands together and bows her head. She then pulls a stick.  
  
"The short stick. That means that I must wait until Sunday."  
  
Kitsune tosses the last stick on the table.  
  
"TGIF! Party-time! Okay Shinobu, you're up to bat first. Any idea what you're gonna do?"  
  
Shinobu blushes.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something by tonight."  
  
Su slaps her on the back.  
  
"That's the spirit! Come up to my room and I'll give you Mr. Virtual. Tomorrow, you give it to Kitsune."  
  
They all place their right hands together.  
  
"GO! GO!"  
  
They start to leave, but Kitsune stops them.  
  
"Hold on a minute. We have a problem. Remember the hole in the ceiling? Naru might look down and see what we're doing."  
  
Motoko puts her hand to her chin.  
  
"That is true, but what can we do about it?"  
  
Kitsune slaps the table.  
  
"We're gonna have to move him somewhere! Shinobu, would you mind giving up your room for a few days?"  
  
"But won't Naru-sempai get suspicious?"  
  
"We'll just tell her Keitaro will be more comfortable if he sleeps on a bed instead of his futon. You can move in with me."  
  
After supper, they help Keitaro move to Shinobu's room.  
  
"Do I really need to do this?"  
  
Kitsune is supporting him on one side.  
  
"Of course, Shinobu's bed is the softest one in Hinata-sou."  
  
"I feel kind of strange about this. Are you sure it's okay, Shinobu-chan?  
  
"I'm happy that this will help you get better, Sempai."  
  
Naru is supporting Keitaro's right arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Keitaro. It's only for a few days. (This will make it a bit more difficult to get to him, but once I find where Su keeps Mr. Virtual I'll be all set.)"  
  
Su walks next to Shinobu and whispers.  
  
"C'mon to my room and I'll show you how to set the, uh, thing up."  
  
Thursday Night  
  
After waiting for Keitaro to fall asleep, Shinobu quietly slips into the room carrying the MV. She tiptoes over to the bed and moves a chair quietly next to it. She places one headset gently on his head. Taking a deep breath, she puts hers on. After a few seconds, she flips the switch.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Lady Shinobu and the Beast

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Lady Shinobu and the Beast  
  
Thursday Night  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Keitaro, the sun shining on him through a window, sits up and stretches his arms.  
  
"Yawn! It looks like it's going to be another nice day."  
  
He moves to the far wall of the cave and faces one of his few possessions, a small mirror. However, no ordinary mirror this be. It is a mirror that shows the truth. In it, any watcher will see themselves without falsehood. Keitaro looks into it and sees reflected a man of about twenty years wearing glasses. A normal, yet handsome face looks back at him. He smiles at his reflection.  
  
"Good morning, Keitaro."  
  
Pulling a worn coat over his shoulders, he grabs an old brush and heads outside to clean the small pool near his cave. As he pushes the brush against the rocks, he leans over and looks into the water. A hideous face looks back at him. He smiles at his reflection.  
  
"Good morning, Keitaro."  
  
How strange that this person can be happy with both the beauty inside himself and the twisted, gnarled body that surrounds it. Yet Keitaro is satisfied with his life.  
  
Almost everyday, someone comes to the pool to bathe in its warm waters; praying for the healing that it brings or perhaps for good luck or fortune or love. Almost all the wishes that are unselfish and pure are granted. No one knows, not even Keitaro himself, that the pool's power does not come from the water. The true power of the pool lies in the compassion that arises from its caretaker.  
  
Today seems to be no different from the days before. The sun rises over the valley far below and spreads warmth and light over the green meadows. Yet his cave does not partake of the warmth. It is far too high in the mountains. Yet the light brings gladness to his heart, for it reveals the beauty far below and brings another person looking for his or her dreams.  
  
Today, the first visitor is an old man. He pulls a small litter that carries a pale, sickly looking child. The man pauses often, his strength barely a match for the task of pulling his burden. In spite of the hardship, he trudges on, enduring the pain of the hard rock along the path. Keitaro moves and hides in a bush at the back of the pool, where he always watches those that visit the waters. As the old man reaches the spring, Keitaro listens to his story.  
  
"Please, help my granddaughter. She fell while playing and injured herself deeply. The priests say that nothing can be done for her and I am at the last of my hope. My strength fails and I see the end of my life coming upon me. I cannot bear that she will be taken before she has a chance to make her own dreams come true. Please, save her."  
  
The old man gently lifts the child, walks into the water, and kneels, the last of his strength quickly ebbing.  
  
Keitaro bows his head, a tear falling down his cheek. The single drop falls into the water.  
  
The mist swirls and gently rises higher above the spring. A shaft of light through the leaves gently caresses the old man and child. After a few seconds, the light fades and the mist falls back to cover the pool.  
  
The old man lifts his head and stands, the weakness of his limbs washed away. The child opens her eyes and looks up at him.  
  
"Grand-papa!"  
  
Tears streaming down his cheeks, the old man hugs the child, the most precious thing in his life. With new strength, he walks back to the litter and pulls out a small gift to the pool.  
  
"I know that this is not much to offer you in return for this miracle, but I have not much to give."  
  
He places a bowl of fruit on a large rock next to the water. Lifting the child to his shoulder and picking up the litter with his other hand, the old man walks steadily to the path. He turns for a last look at the pool.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The child echoes him in a small whisper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Two wishes, one spoken by the old man and one that arose from the heart of the child, are granted. The girl will grow and find her dreams, one of which is that her dear grandfather would live to see her own children grow.  
  
After the two disappear down the path, Keitaro leaves his hiding place and walks around the pool. He lifts the bowl of fruit and smiles. Looking into the water, he again sees his reflection. Another small deformity has appeared, this one twisting his left ear a little more. Keitaro looks at the path and smiles again.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He carries the bowl back to his cave and sets it neatly on an old desk that he carried up from the valley a few years ago. He picks up a glass that sits under a small crack through which drips clear, cool water. Setting it next to the bowl, he has breakfast. Keitaro is happy that he does not have to forage this morning. It leaves him some precious time to devote to his hobbies.  
  
Keitaro enjoys reading the books that he finds discarded by the people that live in the valley below. He dreams that someday, he will be able to go to a college and learn even more. Even though he knows that someone such as he would never be accepted, he keeps studying, never letting his dream die.  
  
After breakfast, he pulls a few carefully protected sheets of clean, white paper from the top drawer of the desk. Sharpening one of his few pencils with a sliver of glass, he carefully begins to draw. Despite the gnarled knuckles of his hands, his fingers are sure and steady as he places the pencil to the paper. An hour later, he sits back and holds the picture up. Smiling he takes it to the back of his cave, and mounts it on a wall covered with older pictures. This drawing shows the small girl from this morning, a happy smile on her face as she holds her grandfather's hand.  
  
Later that day, Keitaro spots another visitor walking up the long path to the spring. He hides in the bush and awaits their arrival. After a few minutes, a young woman appears. She is dressed in a silky white kimono with gold bands on the long sleeves and peach blossoms embroidered on the shoulder. She walks to the edge and bows to the pool. In a soft, quiet voice, she speaks.  
  
"I know that I do not deserve a benison from your kindness. My family is wealthy and powerful, but we do not hoard our riches. We give to those less fortunate than ourselves. My father was a very kind man. He remembered what it was like to be poor also, and he never forgot others in need."  
  
The girl kneels next to the water.  
  
"I should be very happy, but I am not. I have searched for years for another kind man, but it has been in vain. I want, no, I need to know that such a man exists."  
  
And, in a quiet whisper, she adds.  
  
"I need to know that I am really good, and not just a shadow of goodness. Is giving to the needy and tending the sick enough?"  
  
She looks at her hands.  
  
"I prepare meals for those that are hungry with my own hands. Does that make me kind? I cry when I help someone in pain. Does that make me compassionate? I laugh when I see a child play with a new toy and a kitchen full of good food waiting for him to eat. Does that make me caring?"  
  
She stands and walks into the water.  
  
"I need to know if my life is a lie. I need to find a truly kind man. Only he, I believe, can tell me the truth about myself."  
  
Keitaro looks at her as she kneels in the pool. A strange tightness arises in his chest as he whispers.  
  
"I wish that there was some way I could help you. You are indeed good and kind, and should not doubt yourself so."  
  
A tear falls from his cheek and lands in the pool. A soft shaft of light pierces the trees and shines onto his face. Startled by the light, he slips and falls from his hiding place. He bounces on the ground and tumbles into the water. He rises and wipes the water from his eyes. Looking up, he sees the girl staring at him.  
  
Startled by the splash, the girl looks up. Rising out of the water before her is a grotesque, misshapen creature. She steps backwards and raises her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
As she watches, the creature lifts a hand and rubs the back of its head.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
The softness of the creature's voice surprises her. She lowers her hands and takes a step closer, her fear temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Y-y-you can talk?"  
  
"Of course I can. Is that so strange?"  
  
"Your voice is so, so soft. I doesn't match you. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply that you're ugly!"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"That's okay. I can't help looking like I do, so it doesn't bother me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I look like this because I have chosen my path."  
  
"Do you mean that you haven't always been like, like that?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a man."  
  
The girl raises a hand again to her mouth.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Only a little every time I change."  
  
"When you change?"  
  
"Yes. It seems that I change a little more every time this pool grants a wish."  
  
Keitaro walks to the back of the pool and climbs out of the water. He looks at the ground.  
  
"Could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Wh-what do you want?"  
  
"Can I ask you your name? In all the time I have lived here, I have never learned the name of anyone that lives in the valley below."  
  
The girl leaves the water and walks around to stand before Keitaro. She bows politely.  
  
"My name is Shinobu."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Hello, Shinobu. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Keitaro."  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
"That is a very nice name. What do you do here?"  
  
"I keep the pool clean. When I'm not working or looking for food, I like to read and draw pictures."  
  
"You study books?"  
  
"Yes. Someday, I would like to go to a college and learn more about the world."  
  
He motions for her to sit on a nearby log.  
  
"Please, sit down. Would you like a glass of water?"  
  
"Thank you. That would be nice."  
  
Keitaro turns to the cave. As he walks towards it, Shinobu stands.  
  
"You mustn't go in there!"  
  
He looks back at her.  
  
"Why not? It's my home."  
  
"They say that the spirit of the spring lives there and must never, ever be disturbed!"  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"I haven't seen any ghosts in all the years I've lived here."  
  
Keitaro returns a few seconds later with a glass of water and the remaining fruit from breakfast and places them on the log next to Shinobu. She looks up at him.  
  
"I couldn't take your food! You have so little!"  
  
"It'll be okay. I always find enough to eat in the forest. You need not worry about me."  
  
Shinobu sips the water and takes a bite from a strawberry. As she eats, Keitaro notices her shivering slightly.  
  
"You're cold! I am so sorry! I've lived here so long that I'm used to the cold. If you would like to come inside, I keep a small fire burning."  
  
"Thank you! It is rather cold this high in the mountains."  
  
Keitaro leads her into the cave. Shinobu looks around the interior.  
  
"This isn't what I thought a cave would look like. It is rather pleasant."  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I've never had a visitor before."  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"Don't you have any friends?"  
  
He places a few small logs on the fire and stirs the embers until flames lick at the wood.  
  
"You are the first person that I've spoken to since I came here."  
  
A tear falls down her cheek.  
  
"You must be very lonely. I'm sorry."  
  
"It isn't so bad. There are always people coming to the spring to ask its help. Even though I never get to speak to them, it is nice to see other people. I hide so as not to disturb their wish."  
  
Shinobu reaches out and touches his hand.  
  
"Haven't you tried to make a wish in the pool? Maybe you wouldn't have to stay here where it's always cold."  
  
He smiles at her again.  
  
"I tried once, but the pool doesn't seem to hear me. I have to stay here. It would be selfish to ask for something for myself."  
  
"Do you have a name for your pool?"  
  
"I like to call it Hinata-sou. I don't know why, but it seems right."  
  
"Hinata-sou. That is a beautiful name."  
  
Shinobu looks around and sees an old shelf full of books.  
  
"You read quite a bit, those are a lot of books!"  
  
"I like to study. It helps to pass the time."  
  
"You must be very smart! I've never seen anyone with so many books!"  
  
Keitaro laughs and places a hand on his head.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not really that smart!"  
  
Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"I'll call you my Sempai!"  
  
He stares at her, his smile brightening on his face.  
  
"Sempai. I like that. Thank you, Shinobu-chan!"  
  
She holds her hands to her knees.  
  
"Why are you here? Is it because of the way you look? Did people make you leave your home?"  
  
"I was just a normal man when I came here. My grandmother asked me to take care of the pool. She said that it was important. Hardly anyone came here at first. But, after the first person came to make a wish, I felt that I had to stay for some reason."  
  
"What did that first person ask for?"  
  
"It was a young boy. He was wearing old rags and had no shoes. But his wish wasn't for himself. He asked to pool to make a friend of his happy. His friend's pet puppy had run away and no one could find it. His story was so sad that I couldn't help crying for him."  
  
Keitaro smiles and a tear rolls down his cheek as he remembers that day.  
  
"The mist spun around and around. As the boy started backing out of the water, he tripped on something. He reached down and pulled a bag out of the water. He opened it and found it to be full of gold. Even then, he could not smile. The gold meant less to him than his friend. He was about to toss it back in when a small puppy started barking from behind a tree. It was the little lost dog. The boy dropped the bag near the edge of the water and ran to hug the puppy. As he left, the dog jumped out of his hands and started to drag the bag to the boy. I never found out what happened, but soon after that, people started to come here more often. Now people come here almost every day. Some to make a wish, and others to leave small presents to thank the pool for granting their wish."  
  
Shinobu smiles at him.  
  
"The story of that little boy is well known in the valley. He brought the puppy to his friend, who is still very happy. The gold he gave to his mother, and they are now well clothed and share their good fortune with others. Because of their kindness, no child in the valley has to walk with bare feet."  
  
She looks at the small fire.  
  
"They are truly kind people. Goodness is in their hearts. I feel so small compared to them."  
  
Keitaro looks at her.  
  
"Don't feel that way! You are also a kind and caring person. Even as ugly as I am, you treat me like I am no different from anyone else."  
  
Looking at him with sad eyes, Shinobu shakes her head.  
  
"Oh Sempai! I wish that I could believe that! Am I helping people because it is right, or because I feel guilty because I've never wanted for anything? Am I a good person?"  
  
He places his hand on hers.  
  
"If you are brave, I have something that may answer your question."  
  
Keitaro goes to the back of the cave and takes his mirror from its resting place.  
  
"I found this mirror in the pool soon after I came here. It seems to have some magic in it also. When I look in it, I don't see myself the way you do now. What I see reflects what I feel about myself."  
  
He holds the mirror so that Shinobu can see his reflection. She gasps when she sees a normal Keitaro looking at her through the glass.  
  
Without a second thought, Keitaro gives the mirror to Shinobu.  
  
"You can have it."  
  
Shinobu looks at the beautiful mirror in his hands.  
  
"I can't take it! Without it, you won't be able to see your true self!"  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
"This mirror doesn't tell me anything that I don't already know about myself. Please, take it."  
  
She reaches out and holds the small mirror. Keitaro leads her from the cave and into the brighter light outside. She slowly turns the mirror and looks at her reflection, staring at it for a few seconds before looking at Keitaro.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, are you alright?"  
  
"I don't understand. When I look in it, I see your true self looking at me and smiling."  
  
"Me? Why would the mirror show you my reflection?"  
  
The mist above the pool swirls and seems to draw the light to itself. A soft voice can be heard echoing from the water.  
  
"It is what you wished for. It is where you will find your answer. The mirror just shows the way."  
  
Shinobu looks at the mist.  
  
"The water can talk?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"I've never heard it speak before! This is new to me!"  
  
The voice speaks again.  
  
"Trust what you feel. The answer is before you."  
  
The mist falls back to the pool as the light dims to normal. The mirror slips from Shinobu's hands and shatters on the ground.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Sempai, your mirror! I'm so sorry!"  
  
The light once again pierces through the leaves and touches the shattered fragments of the mirror. Multiple rays of light shine into Keitaro's gnarled form. He falls to his knees as his flesh flows like taffy. Shinobu screams at the pool.  
  
"Don't hurt Sempai! I'm the one that broke the mirror! What are you doing to him?"  
  
The voice answers her once more.  
  
"I am doing nothing to Keitaro. What transpires comes from you alone."  
  
She spins around and watches as the light fades from Keitaro. He stands up, his limbs smooth and hale. He looks at his hands and touches his face.  
  
"I'm, I'm normal again. But, how, why?  
  
"Thou are released from service to Hinata-sou. You may now seek your own desires."  
  
"But what about the people that need the magic here? How can their wishes come true if I don't bear the cost upon myself?"  
  
"That price is no longer necessary. Part of you will always be here. Hinata-sou will endure."  
  
Shinobu runs over and wraps her arms around Keitaro.  
  
"You're free! You can follow your dreams now! You don't have to stay here any longer!"  
  
Keitaro hugs her in return.  
  
"You don't understand. This was my choice. I was never forced to stay here."  
  
"But you suffered so much!"  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"If what I did helped even just one person, it was worth it."  
  
Her tears soaking into his shirt, Shinobu whispers.  
  
"You had faith in me, even when I did not. You taught me to find my own answers."  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
"Come with me. We can be together always and you can go to your college and reach your dreams!"  
  
Keitaro gently touches her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I will stay here at Hinata-sou."  
  
"But why? You don't have to be here anymore!"  
  
"This is my home. I can still study and go to college now. But being here is also one of my dreams."  
  
Shinobu smiles at him.  
  
"Then I will make delicious food for you everyday! I'll cheer for you to help you study!"  
  
Keitaro places a hand on her cheek.  
  
"That would make me very happy, Shinobu-chan."  
  
"Oh, Sempai!"  
  
She closes her eyes as he leans to kiss her. An instant before their lips meet, colors swirl and reform. Shinobu opens her eyes and looks around. She is in her room sitting next to the bed. Keitaro is sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile on his face. She removes her headset.  
  
"Why did it stop?"  
  
She looks at the control box. A small light is flashing on it. It reads.  
  
[PLEASE INSERT 100 YEN]  
  
"SU! You didn't say anything about this!"  
  
Shinobu looks at the clock. It is almost time to start making breakfast. She gently removes the headset from Keitaro. She places the MV in a box and carries it to Kitsune's room. As she walks down the hall, she whispers.  
  
"Darn it! I was that close!"  
  
As the sun rises and brightens the room, Keitaro opens his eyes and yawns.  
  
"What a strange dream!"  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Management Plans

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Management Plans  
  
Friday Morning  
  
Keitaro looks around. He recognizes that he is in Shinobu's room, but, he hasn't awakened enough to remember why he is there. He sits up, careful not to strain his injured chest.  
  
"Oh my god! What am I doing here? Narusegawa is going to kill me!"  
  
He slides off the bed. Finding a robe draped over the chair, he pulls it on and heads for the door. As his hand reaches out, it slides open. Naru, holding a tray with a pitcher of tea, stands in the hall and looks at him.  
  
"Keitaro, what are you doing?"  
  
"N-n-narusegawa! I didn't d-do anything! I woke up in here! I'm s-s-sorry! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
Naru smiles at him as she walks into the room.  
  
"Don't you remember? We decided that it would be better if you rested on a soft bed instead of your futon."  
  
Keitaro stares at her for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Thank goodness! When I saw you in the doorway, I thought that you would hit me again!"  
  
She sets the tray on the desk and walks over to take his hand.  
  
"Keitaro, do you believe that I only want to hurt you?"  
  
"No, but doesn't it always seem that way?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. We have been too harsh on you since you became our manager."  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
"I don't really mind, as long as I'm useful around here and can help."  
  
Naru pinches his arm.  
  
"And you shouldn't be up. Please come back and sit down so we can have some tea. Shinobu will have breakfast ready soon."  
  
He sits on the edge of the bed as Naru pours him a glass of tea.  
  
"Narusegawa, how are you feeling today?"  
  
She looks at him.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Keitaro sips his tea.  
  
"Well, you seemed a little distracted last night. I thought that there may be something bothering you."  
  
Naru sips her tea as she thinks about what to say. She doesn't want to let him know that she is afraid that he may leave, now that he is the owner of Hinata-sou.  
  
"I, uh, was just worried that we may have hurt you when we helped you move into Shinobu's room last night."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"It didn't hurt at all. All of you were very gentle."  
  
Keitaro stands and walks to the window.  
  
"It is a nice day today. I'd like to go outside."  
  
Naru stands next to him.  
  
"You should rest for a few more days. You've been through a lot lately."  
  
"But I need to do something. If I have to stay in bed much longer I may go crazy."  
  
He turns his head and looks at her.  
  
"Can I at least do a little light work, please? I promise that I'll be careful!"  
  
Naru thinks for a moment.  
  
"Well, you could help with breakfast. Shinobu seems a little tired this morning."  
  
"Thanks, I really would like that!"  
  
Naru supports him as they walk down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, they see Shinobu resting her head on the counter.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, Keitaro would like to help you this morning."  
  
Shinobu raises her head, pancake flour sticking to her cheek, and looks over at them. Her eyes snap open and she bows to Naru.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I'm sorry! I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes!"  
  
Keitaro helps her make breakfast and they bring the trays to the table. Once everyone is seated, they begin eating. Kitsune leans her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her hands. She smiles and looks at Keitaro until he finally notices her.  
  
"Uh, is there something that I can do for you, Kitsune-san?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how much money you could make if you opened up the rest of Hinata-sou for tourists."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"You're the owner, now. You could really make a bundle if you play your cards right."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"I haven't even thought about that. But, wouldn't it be troublesome for the rest of you? I mean we would have to open up the hot springs for everyone. It would be like letting strangers into your home everyday."  
  
Motoko sips her tea and speaks.  
  
"Urashima this, technically, is not 'our' home, it belongs to you. You will be within your right to do with Hinata-sou as you please."  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"You're wrong. This 'is' your home. I can't change things just because I would be good for me. I have a responsibility as your manager to look out for everyone's happiness and well being."  
  
Motoko stares into his eyes for a few seconds and then lowers her head.  
  
"You always are concerned about others before yourself. We have been selfish, taking advantage of your kindness and compassion. It would be reasonable if you were to once do something for yourself."  
  
Keitaro puts a hand on the back of his head and laughs.  
  
"Maybe I should. Then I could hire someone else to be the manager in my place!"  
  
The room becomes silent. He looks around, but the girls avoid his gaze. They all stare at their plates or hands.  
  
"Hey, it was just an idea. Though, it would give me plenty of time to study for Toudai."  
  
The girls, their worst fear seemingly hanging before them, are silent, are unable to think of what to say without sounding selfish and uncaring of Keitaro's needs. Shinobu reaches a shaking hand to the pitcher of tea and pours a glass, spilling some on Keitaro.  
  
"Oh, I'm s-s-sorry S-sempai!"  
  
"That's okay, Shinobu-chan. It's just a little tea."  
  
Shinobu slides her chair back and runs from the room. Naru watches her flee, wanting to do the same so that she does not have to hear Keitaro speak about giving up being their manager. Keitaro looks at the door as it slides closed.  
  
"Did I do something wrong again? I don't understand."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"She'll be okay. It's nothing, really Keitaro-san."  
  
Keitaro looks at her.  
  
"There is something wrong. What is it?"  
  
Kitsune stands and walks to the door.  
  
"I think I'll go sit in the hot spring for a while. I'm not very hungry anymore."  
  
As she leaves, he turns to Motoko.  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I must continue my training. Please excuse me."  
  
She picks up her sword and exits the room. Keitaro looks pleadingly at Naru.  
  
"Narusegawa, what's going on? Please tell me."  
  
Naru looks at his eyes. Her mouth opens, but she is unable to speak, fearing that she may say something that he will take the wrong way. Fighting back her tears, she also leaves the room. Keitaro turns at last to Su.  
  
"Su-chan, help me."  
  
Su stands up and walks over to him. She leans over and kisses his cheek before leaving the room. Keitaro sits alone in the dining room. A few minutes later, he rises and cleans up the table. After washing the dishes, he retrieves his medicine and goes to his own room. He sits at his desk and thinks, but cannot make any sense about what has happened. Moving his chair next to the window, he looks outside. A light rains has started to fall from the gray sky, mirroring the gloom hanging over Hinata-sou and its manager, who is unable to determine its cause or find an answer.  
  
Friday Noon  
  
Keitaro sits by the window for hours, listening to the sounds of the rain and the light creaking of the rafters as a stiff wind begins to blow. His mind focuses on everything that has happened over the last few days, concentrating on the events at breakfast.  
  
"The girls started acting strange when I talked about hiring someone else to manage Hinata-sou."  
  
In true Keitaro fashion, his logic steers him to his conclusion. Which is in the exact opposite direction he really needed to go.  
  
"They must have been disappointed when I said that I was only joking about hiring a new manager."  
  
He reaches up and touches his bandaged ribs.  
  
"I'm just a burden to them right now."  
  
In another stroke of brilliantly off-track logic, Keitaro decides on his course of action.  
  
"I'll work even harder. I have to prove that they didn't make a mistake in letting me stay here as the manager!"  
  
He thinks about how to carry out his new plan.  
  
"They feel sorry for me, so they will try to stop me if they see me working. However, if I sneak out at night and I am really quiet, they'll never know! If I sleep during the day, they won't question it because they'll think I'm still weak from my injury!"  
  
Keitaro rubs his hands together and smiles gleefully at what he thinks is an excellent plan. At that moment, there is a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slides open and Shinobu enters carrying a tray of food.  
  
"H-here is your lunch, Sempai."  
  
"Thank you Shinobu-chan. I'm sorry about breakfast."  
  
She smiles weakly at him.  
  
"That's okay. I'm alright n-now."  
  
She places the tray on his desk and stands with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Is there something else bothering you, Shinobu-chan?"  
  
"Are you in pain, Sempai? I've never had a broken bone, but I think that it must hurt all the time."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her, a warm feeling in his chest because of her compassion for him.  
  
"I don't even notice it as long as I don't move too much or too fast. This bandage really helps me when I sleep, too."  
  
She smiles more like her normal self.  
  
"I'm glad. It makes me feel strange when I think that you are in pain. It's like someone twists my stomach and tries to push it towards my heart."  
  
He stands and walks over to her. As she looks up at him, Keitaro reaches his arms around her and gives her a gentle hug. Shinobu rests her cheek against his chest and closes her eyes. His hand reaches up and strokes the back of her head.  
  
"Thank you for being so concerned about me, Shinobu-chan. It really means a lot to know that you care so much."  
  
Her arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Sempai."  
  
"I promise that I will get well really soon. I'll even start by taking some of the medicine and sleeping the rest of the day. Is that okay?"  
  
Shinobu raises her head and looks up at him. A smile spreads across her face.  
  
"That would make me very happy, Sempai!"  
  
She pulls away from him and skips to the door. It slides open to reveal Motoko standing there. Shinobu smiles at her and walks downstairs. Motoko looks at Keitaro.  
  
"M-motoko-chan! I, I didn't do anything, really!"  
  
She smiles as she enters his room.  
  
"You are extraordinary. You gave Shinobu-chan exactly what she needed. I am very touched by your actions."  
  
Motoko walks up to him and quickly kisses his cheek. He touches the spot with a shaking hand as she leaves.  
  
"At another time, you would have deserved my sword; this is but a small reward for just being yourself, Keitaro-san."  
  
Blushing, she exits and slides the door closed. Keitaro sits in his chair and stares at the door for a few minutes before moving to eat his lunch. He finishes by taking some of the medicine and laying on his futon. He does not notice Naru peeking through the small opening in the ceiling. She slides Liddo-kun back over the hole and sits next to it. She wraps her arms around her doll and smiles. She whispers to Liddo-kun.  
  
"He really can be so kind when he tries. I love Keitaro when he does that."  
  
Naru stands and walks to her desk, stopping just short of the chair. Her heart begins pounding in her chest.  
  
"Did I just say I love him?"  
  
She looks in her mirror and sees herself blushing.  
  
"What's happening to me? Am I really beginning to fall for that stupid, lazy, pervert?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"No! That can't be!"  
  
Naru slowly raises a hand to her heart.  
  
"Could it?"  
  
Without thinking, her hand gently squeezes her breast. She closes her eyes as her body shudders. Unbidden, words escape her trembling lips.  
  
"Oh, Keitaro."  
  
Her eyes snap open. Unable to ignore the growing feelings in her heart and the tingling all over her body, Naru's mind wrestles with the revelation that she does indeed care deeply for Keitaro. Her hands reach up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
As Shinobu returns to the kitchen, she stops in the common room and tells Kitsune about Keitaro.  
  
"Sempai is planning to take his medicine and sleep the rest of the day, but he's in his old room."  
  
Kitsune sets her glass on the coffee table and stands up.  
  
"That won't do at all! I'll make him go back to your room. I guess I'll have to start my turn a little earlier than we planned. If he sleeps all day, he'll probably only take short naps tonight."  
  
Motoko, following Shinobu down the stairs, looks at Kitsune.  
  
"But that will be dangerous. What if Naru-sempai goes to check on him while you are using Su's device?"  
  
Kitsune rubs her chin.  
  
"We'll have to get Naru out of the way for a few hours. Any ideas?"  
  
Su does a handstand on one of the chairs.  
  
"Shopping time! Shopping time!"  
  
Motoko claps her hands together.  
  
"That is a brilliant idea, Su. I will take Naru-sempai out to buy a small gift for Urashima."  
  
Kitsune heads for the stairs.  
  
"You get her out of here and make sure that you don't come back till dark. I'll go move Keitaro-san."  
  
Motoko goes and convinces Naru to go shopping with her while Kitsune moves Keitaro.  
  
After waiting about thirty minutes to make sure the medicine takes effect, Kitsune grabs the MV from her room. She sneaks down the hallway and slides open the door and quietly enters the room. Pulling up the chair, she sits next to the bed and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"Well Keitaro-san, are you ready to have some fun? I'm gonna take you on a wild trip to Hong Kong where we'll party the night away!"  
  
She places the headset gently on Keitaro's head, and then sets hers on. She then pulls two coins out of her pocket and drops them in the slot on the control unit, laughing quietly as they fall in.  
  
"Su is starting to take after me! To think that she'd start charging us to use her device."  
  
Downing the glass of sake she brought with her, Kitsune then flips the switch and closes her eyes. She does not notice the small indicator flashing on the side of the unit.  
  
[ALCOHOL DETECTED. PROGRAM INSTABILITY. PRESS RESET BUTTON NOW TO CLEAR OUTPUT BUFFERS.]  
  
After a few seconds, the message fades and is replaced with another.  
  
[SELECTED PROGRAM UNSTABLE – RESET UNSUCCESSFUL - SEARCHING FOR CLOSEST REFERENCE MATCH TO HONG KONG NIGHT LIFE.]  
  
[REFERENCE MATCH FOUND – INITIALIZING PROGRAM 43B – KING KONG AND HIS BRIDE.]  
  
[PRESS RESET BUTTON WITHIN THREE SECONDS TO CANCEL PROGRAM.]  
  
[THREE . . . . .]  
  
[TWO . . . . .]  
  
[ONE . . . . .]  
  
[ALTERNATE PROGRAM BOOTING. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR FANTASY. THIS TRIP IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY KAOLLA SU TECHNOLOGIES, INC. (PAT PEND).]  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Kitsune and that Big Ape

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Kitsune and that Big Ape  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
The sounds of smashing trees and crushing rocks echo through the jungle. Flocks of birds take flight and fill the air with their frantic calls. Small creatures scurry to find cover as the behemoth approaches; they instinctively know what is going to happen.  
  
The great monster lumbers into view, pushing trees aside like toys, pounding small hills flat with its enormous feet. As it approaches its lake, its foot bumps into an old stump and it tumbles forward. The creatures of the jungle cover their ears as they watch the great, clumsy oaf trip again. The impact shakes the ground for miles and sends waves crashing back and forth across the lake. Keitaro the Enormous sits up and places a hand on the back of his head. He smiles as he spots the smaller animals peeking out from the foliage.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. It was an accident, really."  
  
Keitaro gets to his feet and continues to his lake. He looks at the rocks that surround it; the waves having covered them with debris. Sighing, he pulls a large tree out of the ground and starts to scrub the rocks clean, as he usually does every morning.  
  
How to describe Keitaro the Enormous? He actually looks less like a real fifty-foot tall gorilla than a fifty-foot tall man in a badly made ape suit without a mask. And, to top off this description, he wears glasses made from an old sliding glass window.  
  
Keitaro pauses and looks around.  
  
"That's strange. Every day when I clean the lake, I get the feeling like someone is about to attack me."  
  
As he finishes his chores, Keitaro hears a quiet whimpering sound in the nearby bushes. Moving over to investigate, he spots a small squirrel struggling to pull an acorn that is wedged between two rocks. Gently, he reaches out a finger and pushes one of the rocks into the dirt, freeing the nut. The happy squirrel grabs its prize and scurries into the jungle, pausing to wave to him before disappearing.  
  
Keitaro finds great joy in this small task. He understands that it is difficult, because of his great size, for the other creatures that share the jungle with him, and he helps them out whenever he can. However, today, he will meet a creature unlike any other that he has ever seen.  
  
After gathering enough fruit to fill a large market, Keitaro sits against a large boulder to have breakfast. Before beginning his meal, he places dozens of the fruits in a pile about five meters to his left. Groups of small animals trot out from the trees to share his meal. Knowing all their names, he greets them as they arrive. Usually, one or two of them would ask his assistance with some problem, ranging from helping to repair a beaver dam to having a talk with one of the tigers that gets out of line.  
  
This morning, it is somewhat different. One of the flamingos explains that she saw a strange animal trapped about ten kilometers to the east. Keitaro asks for specific directions and, after cleaning up breakfast, he heads off to investigate.  
  
Following the stream the feeds his lake, Keitaro makes his way to a large wall that he has never bothered trying to cross. It is made from some of the largest trees in the jungle, but he has no idea who put it there or why. In front of the large gate, there is a small hill with two poles. As he nears the location, he can hear someone screaming words that are strange to him.  
  
"Su! What the heck's wrong with your MV? This aint Hong Kong! How do I shut it off? I want my sake!"  
  
Raising his head above a ridge, Keitaro spots the strangest creature he has ever seen. Its eyes look up at him and it begins to scream even louder than before and pulls against the vines binding it to the poles.  
  
"OH! MY! GOD! SOMEBODY PULL THE DARNED PLUG! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"  
  
The creature stops struggling and stares at him. It blinks its eyes and shakes its head, as if trying to clear something from its eyes.  
  
"K-k-keitaro-san? Is that you?"  
  
Keitaro looks to the left and right, before pointing a finger at his face and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
The strange creature's head falls forward and it mumbles a few words before looking up at him once again.  
  
"Yes I'm talking to you, ya big ape! Untie me already!"  
  
"Who, and what, are you?"  
  
"I'm Kitsune for crying out loud! Now hurry up and get me loose!"  
  
He climbs over the ridge and walks in front of the poles. Kitsune's eyes go wide as he stands before her. Keitaro's height is just a little less than her's.  
  
"Ya looked a lot bigger from far away. You're kinda puny for the king of the jungle."  
  
Keitaro stares at Kitsune. He scratches the side of his nose, then reaches out with both hands and grabs her. Kitsune's eyes widen even further and she blushes as Keitaro squeezes her breasts.  
  
"What are these two big bumps on front of you?"  
  
Kitsune looks down and realizes for the first time that she is clad in only a loincloth. She squirms, but Keitaro continues squeezing her.  
  
"Oh! My! God! Let go of my babies, ya darned, dirty ape! You're gonna owe me TWO month's rent when we get outta here!"  
  
He begins untying the vines from her wrists.  
  
"I have no idea what toomonzrent is. Do you live behind that wall?"  
  
"I live down the hall and you know it! And will ya stop staring at my babies!"  
  
After untying her wrists, Keitaro kneels and begins to free her ankles. Kitsune rubs her hands together.  
  
"Darn, my fingers are asleep!"  
  
Keitaro looks up at her and stops removing the vines. After a few seconds of silence, Kitsune looks down at him and freezes, blood rushing to her cheeks as she watches him looking under her loincloth. He scratches the side of his nose again.  
  
"How come you only have fur on top of your head and down here?"  
  
Kitsune's free foot lashes out and kicks him off the hill. He rolls to the ridge and lays balanced on the edge. As he lifts his head, it unbalances him and he tumbles over the side.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Kitsune frees her other foot and rushes to look over the ledge.  
  
"Keitaro-san, are you okay?"  
  
He looks up at her.  
  
"That's a neat trick Kitsune-animal! Can you make those bumpy things bounce around like that again?"  
  
She blushes and covers her breasts with both hands as she whispers.  
  
"Su, I'm gonna wring your neck if I ever get outta this!"  
  
Looking around, Kitsune spots a tattered, white rag fluttering from the top of one of the poles. She runs over to it and leaps up, but is unable to reach it. She continues jumping in vain. After a minute, she notices Keitaro resting his arms on the ledge and looking at her. A large smile is on his face.  
  
"That's a really good way to make those bumpy things bounce."  
  
Blushing and gritting her teeth, Kitsune whispers again as she kicks the pole.  
  
"Enough is enough, already! Come on MV, gimmee a break!"  
  
A brief gust of wind lifts the rag off the top of the pole and it drifts to her feet. Kitsune snaps it up and ties it around her chest.  
  
"That's what I call service!"  
  
Dressed somewhat better for traveling, Kitsune walks over and slides over the ledge. Keitaro holds her hand to help her land. He reaches a finger to poke at her and she pushes his hand back down.  
  
"What da'ya think you're doing?"  
  
He tilts his head.  
  
"Why did you tie your bumpy things?"  
  
"Give my 'bumpy things' a rest, will ya!"  
  
Kitsune's stomach starts to growl.  
  
"Hey Keitaro-san, ya got anything to eat around here?"  
  
"Sure, there's lots of food near my lake. It's not too far from here."  
  
After about ten minutes, they reach his lake. Keitaro spreads his arms at the view.  
  
"Do you like it? I clean it every morning so that the other animals have a nice place to relax."  
  
She smiles to herself as she looks at the beautiful lake.  
  
"(Even here, he's the manager.)"  
  
"It's very nice. You do a really good job here."  
  
Keitaro blushes at her compliment as he gathers some fruit for her.  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to have someone appreciate my work."  
  
Kitsune sits on the boulder and eats the food he brought her.  
  
"Have ya'll always been here, or do you remember someplace else?"  
  
He scratches his head and thinks.  
  
"No, this is where I've always been. I don't know of any other place."  
  
"Have you ever seen anyone that looks like me?"  
  
"No, never. What kind of animal are you?"  
  
"I'm a girl silly. Don't you know what a girl is?"  
  
"Of course I do. There are boy and girl squirrels, and rabbits, and tigers, and birds. I'm not too sure about the fish and frogs, though. What kind of girl are you?"  
  
"I'm a girl girl."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm a person, just like you. Well, sort of like you."  
  
Keitaro looks down at his furry body and then at Kitsune's smooth skin.  
  
"We don't really look that much alike. At least not like the boy and girl animals look alike."  
  
Kitsune pats him on the shoulder.  
  
"Trust me, we're the same kind of people. But I'm starting to seriously doubt it in Su's case."  
  
She looks up at the sky.  
  
"Someone hit the pause button or something already!"  
  
Keitaro looks up at the clouds.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one, forget it."  
  
She finishes her lunch and slaps her hands together.  
  
"Well, we just have to make do with what we got. What do ya do for a good time around here?"  
  
"There's a long, flat valley nearby. Sometimes, I go there and roll big rocks to knock down the trees."  
  
Kitsune shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not really into bowling. What else ya got?"  
  
He thinks for a moment.  
  
"I have an old hollow log. I like to push it into the lake and float around in it."  
  
She places a hand on her face.  
  
"A boat ride. How absolutely exciting it must be."  
  
Keitaro looks around and leans closer to her.  
  
"There is something else. But I don't use it too much because it makes me feel kind of funny."  
  
Kitsune looks up at him.  
  
"And what exciting diversion would that be?"  
  
"Well, a couple of years ago, I saw some of the small monkeys eating the fruit from a strange tree that grows a long ways from here. The trees are even taller than we are. After a while, the monkeys started to stagger around and bump into each other. Then they would chase each other around and around and around. It was so strange. I finally tried some of the fruit and it made me feel really good. But, when I ate too much, I would get sick and the stuff would come back up from my stomach. The next day, I would have a really bad headache."  
  
Kitsune sits up as he speaks, hoping beyond hope that the tree is what she thinks it is.  
  
"Does that tree have a name?"  
  
"No, but the monkeys call the fruit sake."  
  
She grabs his hand and drags him away from the lake.  
  
"Now you're talkin'! Let's go find these trees!"  
  
A few hours and two mountain ranges later, they arrive in a high mountain valley. The air is crisp and cool. Keitaro leads her into a wild orchard and points at the trees.  
  
"Here they are. It looks like the fruit is in full bloom too."  
  
Kitsune reaches into a tree and carefully plucks a fruit about the size of a grape. She places one end in her mouth and slowly bites down. Her eyes widen as the juice runs down her throat.  
  
"Sake! Sake! And it's so sweet too!"  
  
She quickly gathers handful after handful and places them in a small clearing in the trees. When her pile is big enough, she pulls Keitaro down next to her and they sit with the sake-fruit near their knees. She places a few in his hand and picks up a handful for herself. She touches her knuckles against his.  
  
"Cheers, Keitaro-san!"  
  
As they sit, talk, and enjoy the sake-fruit, the sun slowly dips behind the tops of the mountains and the temperature begins to fall. Keitaro looks up at the sky and turns to her.  
  
"I need to tell you that this valley gets really cold, even when it's summer. It looks like the white rain may even fall tonight."  
  
"What's this white rain?"  
  
"It's, well, it's a rain that falls really slow. The drops are kind of fluffy and they turn to water if they touch your skin."  
  
"Oh, you mean snow!"  
  
"Snow, that word sounds better then white rain. I like it. But still, it will be very cold, especially for an animal without fur, like you."  
  
As they speak, a few snowflakes gently start to drift from the darkened sky. Keitaro stands and searches around the edge of the orchard. After a few minutes, he returns carrying four dried tree trunks and breaks them into logs. Grabbing two of the smaller branches, he rubs them together until a small flame appears. He carefully tends the fire until it catches the larger logs. He sits back with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"There, this will keep us warm, even on a cold night."  
  
Kitsune leans against him and holds her hands towards the campfire.  
  
"You are very resourceful, Keitaro-san. Without you, I may have frozen to death."  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"I feel that it's my responsibility to take care of all the animals that live here. It makes me feel useful. And I really do enjoy the work."  
  
"Would you stay here, even if you found someone else to take care of the animals?"  
  
He adjusts one of the logs on the fire.  
  
"I couldn't imagine myself being anywhere else. I'm happy right where I am."  
  
A gust of wind blows and Kitsune shivers slightly. Without thinking, Keitaro protectively wraps his warm arms around her. Kitsune rests her cheek against his chest as she gazes at the gently dancing flames of the fire.  
  
"Your fur is so soft and warm. I thought that it would feel kinda rough."  
  
He laughs quietly.  
  
"Not as soft as your bumpy things, Kitsune-animal."  
  
Kitsune eats another piece of sake-fruit.  
  
"Would ya like to touch them again? No charge this time."  
  
She gently places her hand over his and moves it as she leans back against him. Between his touch and the sake-fruit, her eyelids grow heavy. As she runs a hand along his arm, she whispers.  
  
"Do you really like Naru?"  
  
"Naru is very nice and I like her a lot, even though she sometimes attacks me."  
  
He looks down at her.  
  
"When did you meet Naru the Skunk?"  
  
Kitsune smiles as her eyes close. In a quiet voice, she whispers.  
  
"I should've known, I should've known."  
  
Before sleep takes her, she hears Keitaro speak once more.  
  
"Naru the Skunk's friend is Motoko the Badger."  
  
Kitsune giggles softly and nuzzles closer to Keitaro. He leans back against the tree so that she will be more comfortable. Popping another sake-fruit in his mouth, he thinks aloud about this strange creature called Kitsune.  
  
"Hmm, she fell asleep after only thirty sake-fruits. I can usually eat about a fifty before I get sick."  
  
He looks down, his hand still against her breast. He jiggles it for a few seconds and smiles.  
  
"That is so neat! I wish I had some bumpy things of my own. They must be a lot of fun!"  
  
Keitaro pulls together a large pile of leaves and rests Kitsune's head on the soft, natural pillow. He places a few more logs on the fire to make sure she will stay warm while he goes foraging. He checks on her once more before heading a little further up the valley to find what he needs.  
  
As the sun brightens the morning sky, Kitsune stretches and opens her eyes. Her hand quickly goes to her head.  
  
"Oh man! My head feels like it's gonna crack. Those sake-fruit pack a heck of a punch!"  
  
She looks to the side and spots two halves of an enormous coconut and a pile of fruit. Pushing off some soft branches that Keitaro must have placed on her to protect her from the night's snowfall, she crawls over to inspect their contents. In one is fresh, pure water. The other has a green liquid with a slightly sweet smell. Just sniffing it seems to ease the pain in her head, so she picks the bowl up and sips the liquid.  
  
"Oh how horrible! It sure don't taste as good as it smells!"  
  
Kitsune is about to toss the bowl aside when she notices the muscles in her temples starting to relax. Ignoring the taste, she drinks the rest of the bowl. She then picks up the water and washes the sour taste from her mouth. Less than a minute later, her headache completely disappears and she feels greatly refreshed.  
  
"Wow, that stuff is some miracle cure! I wish we had it in the real world!"  
  
She looks around and finally notices Keitaro curled up with his back to a tree. He had pulled a few branches together as a makeshift blanket of his own.  
  
"That big, sweet, lovable ape! He always knows what we need before we do ourselves."  
  
Moving to his side, she leans down and kisses his cheek. She is grateful that, even though he sort of has the body of a gorilla, his head is completely human.  
  
Keitaro stirs at the touch of her lips and mumbles a few words.  
  
"Bumpy things, bumpy things."  
  
Kitsune looks down and lifts her breasts.  
  
"I knew that he liked to sneak a peek at my babies during breakfast, but I didn't realize he was that big of a fan. Keitaro-san, when we get outta here, I'm gonna have a whole lot more fun teasing ya!"  
  
She shakes the snow off her branches and puts more wood on the fire. Separating the fruit into two piles, she waits patiently for Keitaro to wake up. She looks around the valley and notices how beautiful it is when covered with snow. A few wispy clouds pull apart as they blow against the crests of the mountains.  
  
Hearing a rustling noise, she looks over and sees Keitaro standing from his bed and stretching. As he turns to her, Kitsune believes that she has discovered a side effect of either the sake-fruit or the hangover medicine. She rubs her eyes, but the vision persists. Keitaro is wearing large leaves on his chest and he seems to have sprouted breasts. Noticing her gaze, he walks over and proudly stands in front of her. He shakes his shoulders, making the leaves jiggle.  
  
"Do you like my new bumpy things?"  
  
Kitsune promptly faints.  
  
Keitaro kneels next to her and places his hand in the bowl of water. He sprinkles a few drops on her face. She stirs and opens her eyes.  
  
"K-keitaro-san, what happened to, to ya?"  
  
He reaches behind one of the leaves and pulls out a large ball of moss.  
  
"It's not as soft and nice as yours, but it's the closest thing that I could think of. They do get in the way a bit when I lay on my stomach, though."  
  
She sits up and touches the ball of moss.  
  
"They're very nice, but I would prefer that you get rid of them. It just aint right!"  
  
A sad look crosses his face.  
  
"But, I want some bumpy things for my own."  
  
Kitsune thinks for a moment. Since this is only a dream world, she decides what to do.  
  
"Keitaro-san, if you promise to never put those, things, back on, I'll let you touch my bumpy things whenever ya get lonely for them. For as long as I'm here. Is that okay?"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Really? That's very nice of you. You're really nice Kitsune-animal."  
  
"My pleasure. And just call me Kitsune, okay?"  
  
Keitaro pulls the leaves off and tosses them away. He blushes as he looks back at Kitsune.  
  
"Can I touch them now?"  
  
Kitsune blushes, realizing the situation that she has agreed to.  
  
"I did promise ya. G-go ahead."  
  
He reaches out and gently pokes her breast with one finger and then returns his hand to his knee.  
  
"Thanks Kitsune. If it bothers you, I promise that I won't ask to touch them a lot. It's almost as fun just to watch them bounce."  
  
Her skin still tingling from his touch, she smiles at him.  
  
"To tell ya the truth, I think that I may like getting used to it!"  
  
He goes to a nearby steam and refills the bowls with water. Sitting near the fire, they share a pleasant breakfast. Before leaving, Kitsune fills both bowls with as much sake-fruit as they can hold.  
  
"This should be enough for a couple days. No sense coming back here every night."  
  
As they leave the valley, Keitaro leaps on top of a large boulder. He takes a deep breath, throws his head back, and pounds on his chest. Opening his mouth, he lets loose a roar that would shatter stone. That is, if he didn't start coughing first. He slides off the rock and blushes as Kitsune stares at him.  
  
"No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get that right."  
  
Kitsune thinks for a few seconds.  
  
"I know how to help ya, but ya gotta trust me. I remember hearing you scream really loud last Christmas Eve."  
  
"What's krishmazeev?"  
  
"Never mind, just get back up there and try it again."  
  
Keitaro climbs back on the rock.  
  
"I feel kind of silly."  
  
"Just do what ya did before. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Okay Kitsune, if you say so."  
  
Keitaro takes a deep breath and throws his head back. He begins to pound his chest. Just as he opens his mouth to try to roar, Kitsune reaches up with her right hand and grabs him. Tightly. Very tightly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Every bird, beast, and reptile within miles looks up in horror and scurries to find a place to hide. On a nearby hill, a landslide crashes down, tearing through the forest. Keitaro falls off the rock and clutches at his injured, ah, injury as his scream echoes back and forth between the mountains.  
  
Rolling on his side, Keitaro opens one eye and sees the effect of his mighty roar. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he looks up at Kitsune.  
  
"Th-that was effective, but I d-don't think I want to try it again."  
  
She picks up some wet leaves and presses it against him.  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that, but I think you realize that you'd be better off just being yourself."  
  
"Definitely. That hurt almost as bad as the time I went sliding down a hill before checking it for old tree stumps. My voice sounded like Shinobu the Bunny's for days."  
  
Kitsune laughs.  
  
"Tell me, do you have any animal friends called Su, Mutsumi, Haruka and Hikari?"  
  
Keitaro stands up and thinks for a moment.  
  
"Yes I do. There is Mutsumi the Mongoose, Haruka the Donkey, and Hikari the Panda."  
  
"What about Su?"  
  
"Su isn't like the other animals. I'm not even sure she is a real animal."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Well, she's grey and shiny."  
  
Kitsune starts to laugh.  
  
"Can she shoot fire from her mouth?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
She falls to the ground and holds her stomach as she screams with laughter.  
  
"Oh my god! Mecha-Tama-Su! I've got to see her!"  
  
Keitaro tilts his head as he looks at her.  
  
"If you want to, I have a signal that she will answer once we get back to my lake."  
  
He reaches out a hand and helps Kitsune to her feet. Once she is standing, he unties the white rag, grabs both of her bumpy things and squeezes them again. She blushes and looks at him.  
  
"Why'd ya need to do that right now?"  
  
"For something called an audience. What's an audience anyway?"  
  
Kitsune walks a few feet away and looks at you with a smile on her face as she lifts her breasts and pushes them together.  
  
"I bet ya were thinking that we forgot about ya!"  
  
She turns and walks back, picks up the rag, and ties it around her chest again. Taking Keitaro's hand, they head back to his lake.  
  
A few hours later, they reach the lake. Kitsune places the sake-fruit on the boulder and sits down to rub her feet. Keitaro sits down next to her.  
  
"You'll feel better if you go soak in the lake. The water is nice and warm."  
  
"Hey, I just gave everyone a freebee five lines ago. I aint that easy! How about we call your friend Su?"  
  
"Okay, I'll get the signal."  
  
Keitaro reaches behind the boulder and pulls out a small gong and hammer. He strikes the gong three times and places it back behind the boulder. He stands and faces the lake, motioning for Kitsune to do the same.  
  
In the middle of the lake, the water starts to swirl and foam. A pedestal rises out of the water, a figure sitting cross-legged in its center. The pedestal halts five meters above the surface of the water. The figure stands and leaps across the expanse, landing on the shoreline. Other than being made of metal and plastics, it is a perfect representation of Kaolla Su. It stands motionless as they watch. Kitsune touches Keitaro's arm.  
  
"It's not quite what I was expecting. Aren't ya gonna talk to it, uh, her?  
  
He looks sideways at her and whispers.  
  
"Every time I do, Su kicks me in the head. Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Okay, but if she tries to kick me, you'd better save me or I won't let you touch my bumpy things again!"  
  
Kitsune walks over and stands before Mecha-Su.  
  
"Hi'ya Su!"  
  
"Greetings, Kitsune-san."  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Of course. Recognition parameters of all residents and guests of Hinata-sou have been programmed into my matrix."  
  
"Wait a minute! How can a machine exist in this fantasy?"  
  
"I am just a representation of the control program for Mister Virtual. Su has programmed me to be a guide and resident self-troubleshooting sub-routine."  
  
"Okay, sub-routine, what happened to my fantasy? Why'd we end up here?"  
  
"An alcoholic substance was introduced just as the original program was loading. A reset was not accomplished so I followed my programming and found the closest reference match. Are you not satisfied with this option?"  
  
"Well, it hasn't been too bad. But, I really had my heart set on Hong Kong, not King Kong."  
  
"To activate the original program, you must first terminate the current program and reset the system. Do you wish me to perform this task for you, or would you like to control the termination yourself?"  
  
"How do I stop this crazy thing?"  
  
"There are two options for the user to end Program 43B. One is to continue until you are thrown into the volcano, as the program was written. The other is to free the monster."  
  
"Volcano! I aint letting this body get toasted! How do I free the monster? I assume you mean Keitaro-san back there."  
  
"That is correct. You must change the simian to human form."  
  
"Great! And just how do I do that?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"Do you really, truly, honestly want to know?"  
  
Kitsune shakes her head and whispers.  
  
"Yep. This was programmed by Su all right."  
  
She looks up again.  
  
"Yes, I do. So tell me already!"  
  
Mecha- Su does a handstand and cartwheels around Kitsune.  
  
"Aint gonna tell ya!"  
  
Clenching her fists, Kitsune chases the mechanical girl.  
  
"Come back here, ya pile of junk! I'll settle for unscrewing your head if I can't get the real Su!"  
  
Mecha-Su leaps backwards and crouches on the ground. Keitaro yells at Kitsune.  
  
"Look out! She's getting ready for her kick!"  
  
Kitsune skids to a halt and spins around. Arms stretched in front of her, she runs towards Keitaro.  
  
"Ya promised to save me and my bumpy things! Help!"  
  
Mecha-Su raises her foot and a rocket pack pops out of her back.  
  
"User Kitsune re-designated as target Keitaro the Indestructible. Full power attack mode activated. Party time!"  
  
(Author's Note: To get the full effect of this scene, think of the old Godzilla and Gamera movies.)  
  
Kitsune glances over her shoulder as Mecha-Su launches her kick. The rocket pack raises her a meter in the air and her leg, with its own rocket engine, detaches and flies towards Kitsune.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Keitaro-san!"  
  
Keitaro rushes forward. His foot snags on a rock and he tumbles into Kitsune, pulling the rag off her chest and sending them both to the ground as the rocket leg shoots harmlessly over them. It continues on course and crashes into a hillside in a blast of fire and sparks. Mecha-Su snaps her fingers.  
  
"Darn, he always does that! Oh well, fire two!"  
  
The other leg detaches and fires its engine. Keitaro covers Kitsune with his own body as the projectile approaches. Kitsune grips his shoulders.  
  
"I swear that if we get outta this, I'm gonna have a long talk with Su. But, if we gotta go, we might as well do it in style!"  
  
She rolls him over, places her hands on his cheeks, and presses her lips against his. Their eyes close and they become lost in the exquisite sensations flowing from their lips. Mecha-Su's attack is forgotten.  
  
As the legs roars down on them, its engine sputters and begins to fire erratically. Its course changes by a fraction of a degree and it sails past them to strike a glancing blow against the boulder. The impact bends it at the knee and it begins to circle. It circles around on a direct course for Mecha-Su. She fires her rocket pack into full gear and speeds out over the lake.  
  
"Control tower, we have a situation here! Request instructions!"  
  
Above the center of the lake, the rocket leg catches her and explodes in a ball of cheap flames and smoke. Mecha-Su, white smoke trailing behind her, spirals downwards.  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Scramble emergency vehicles, call the priest, and put out the cat!"  
  
An instant before crashing into the water, Mecha-Su's head ejects. The rest of the body plows into the water, sending up a cloud of steam. The head floats downwards as two small parachutes pop out of each ear. It lands in the water and slowly starts to sink. Before disappearing under the waves, it calls out to them.  
  
"I'll get you! And your little dog too! What a world! What a world! What a world!"  
  
Kitsune slowly opens her eyes as she pulls back from Keitaro's lips. She slides her hand down and stokes the back of his neck. A sigh of happiness escapes as he opens his eyes.   
  
"I guess she missed again."  
  
"I guess ya'll are right. Thank you, Keitaro-san."  
  
Kitsune's fingers feel something as they stroke his neck.  
  
"Are you wearing a necklace?"  
  
"What's a neklas?"  
  
"Well, if you aren't, then you must have something stuck in your fur. Stand up and I'll check it for ya."  
  
They stand and Kitsune moves behind him. Parting his fur, she spots what she felt.  
  
"What the heck? There's a zipper back here!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's what you use to get in and out of clothes. My god! Your fur is fake!"  
  
Kitsune pulls the zipper down. Keitaro's fur falls from his body. He looks down in shock at his transformation.  
  
"What have you done to me? I look like you now!"  
  
He turns to face her. Kitsune's eyes widen as her cheeks burn red.  
  
"I take it back. You are the king of the jungle! The heck with Hong Kong!"  
  
She wraps her arms around him, pressing her body against his. Keitaro blushes as blood drips from his nose.  
  
"Y-your bumpy things feel really nice like that!"  
  
She licks his ear and whispers.  
  
"That aint the half of it Keitaro-san! Get ready for jungle love!"  
  
Mecha-Su's head floats onto the shore and speaks.  
  
"Congratulations! You have freed the monster. Program termination commencing."  
  
Kitsune spins and kicks the head back into the middle of the lake as she screams.  
  
"Not now, you stupid piece of junk! Su! I'm gonna wring your skinny little neck!"  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Friday Evening  
  
Kitsune sits up and rips off her headset.  
  
"Darn! Darn! Darn! And double-darn!"  
  
She looks out the window and sees that the sun has just set. She quietly gathers the rest of MV and slips out of the room. She drops the device off at Su's room before heading downstairs. She thinks that maybe she can convince Shinobu to slip some laxative into Su's dinner. Up in Shinobu's room, Keitaro rolls on to his side. A gentle smile is on his lips and he whispers in his sleep.  
  
"Bumpy things, bumpy things."  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Night Shift Manager

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Five – Night Shift Manager  
  
Saturday Early Morning  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes and looks at the clock. It is already past midnight.  
  
"Oh no, I slept longer than I thought I would. I'd better get started working."  
  
As he slides hid feet over the side of the bed, fragments of Kitsune's dream fantasy stir in his memory.  
  
"The medicine must be messing with me and giving me strange dreams. But, why can't I remember what 'bumpy things' is supposed to mean?"  
  
He quietly slips down the hall to his room and wraps an extra bandage around his chest before changing into his work clothes. He opens his work diary to see what needs repairing. The first thing on his list is to fix a stuck window by the laundry room. He grabs some tools and sneaks downstairs. As he walks through the laundry room, he realizes that he forgot his coat.  
  
"Darn, it's gotten cold and windy tonight. I wonder if there's something in here I can use?"  
  
He searches around and finds a white, winter robe with a hood. He pulls it on, lifts the hood and ties the waistband.  
  
"This will have to do, but it should keep me warm enough."  
  
Keitaro heads outside and looks at the sky. Heavy clouds, driven by the stiff breeze, pass in front of the full moon. An occasional snowflake drifts by; an indicator that winter has not yet yielded to spring. He reaches into his bag, pulls out a screwdriver, and carefully wedges it under the window. After a few seconds, he succeeds in freeing it and he applies some grease to the tracks. It still squeaks, but moves easily.  
  
He walks along the outside of the inn, the wind blowing the edges of the large robe in graceful arcs around him, and checks each window as he goes by, making sure that none are cracked or otherwise will let any snow or rain into the building. As he walks around the corner, two heads slowly draw back in from a window on the second floor. Kitsune drops to her knees, covers her mouth, and quietly whispers.  
  
"It was a, a g-g-ghost!"  
  
Shinobu, her face as pale as a sheet, clutches Kitsune's arm.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Kitsune-san, what d-d-do we d-d-do?"  
  
Reaching out, she opens a drawer and fumbles around for a flashlight. Diving under her covers, she switches the light on. Shinobu crawls under with her, shaking with fear. After about a minute, they hear a loud creaking sound outside. They wrap their arms around each other, shivering.  
  
"K-k-keitaro-san, save us!"  
  
"S-s-sempai, help me!"  
  
Outside, Keitaro pauses, his foot pressing down on a loose board on the small bridge that crosses the pond behind Hinata-sou.  
  
"I'd better go back. This old bridge makes too much noise."  
  
As he lifts his foot, the old board rattles against the crossbeams. Hearing the sound, Kitsune and Shinobu leap off the bead and dash down the hallway to the manager's room. They throw open the door and rush inside. They leap onto his futon and slide across the floor, coming to a stop against the window. Shinobu pats the futon, looking for Keitaro.  
  
"He's not h-here. D-do you think the g-g-ghost took Sempai?"  
  
"No, we forgot that he's in your room now. Let's go!"  
  
They scurry up the hallway and enter Shinobu's room. The flashlight shows them that Keitaro is not in the bed. Shinobu whimpers.  
  
"S-sempai's gone. Maybe the g-g-ghost did get him!"  
  
Kitsune scowls at her.  
  
"Don't be silly. He's probably in the bathroom taking care of business."  
  
As he leaves the pond, Keitaro accidentally bumps his chest against the end of the rail. He scolds himself, unaware that he is speaking loudly.  
  
"Keitaro, you'd better not do that again or it will be the death of you!"  
  
He quickly covers his mouth and whispers.  
  
"Oops! I'd better be quieter."  
  
Through the window, the two girls hear a voice outside.  
  
"Keitaro, you'd better not do that again or it will be the death of you!"  
  
Shinobu leans against the wall.  
  
"The g-g-ghost got S-sempai! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Kitsune kneels by her.  
  
"Oh my god! What are we g-g-onna do? What are we gonna d-d-do? The spirits have come to t-take K-keitaro-san away!"  
  
Her eyes wide, she looks around. Her head snaps to the front as inspiration strikes.  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
Dragging Shinobu behind her, Kitsune dashes upstairs and runs down the hall. She slides the door open and dives onto Motoko's futon. Forcing her voice not to scream, she grabs Motoko's shoulders.  
  
"Motoko! Motoko, wake up. We have an emergency. Wake up, darn it! There's a ghost in the house!"  
  
Motoko's eyes snap open and her hand instinctively reaches out and grabs her sword.  
  
"A spirit? What is it doing here?"  
  
"It took Keitaro-san and threatened to kill him!"  
  
Motoko stares at Kitsune.  
  
"You have been drinking too much. It was just a dream."  
  
Kitsune lifts a shivering Shinobu by the collar.  
  
"Is this just a dream?"  
  
Motoko leaps to her feet.  
  
"Where did you see this spirit?"  
  
"It's outside, near the back of the inn. It looked like it was heading for the old pond."  
  
"Lead me to the spot!"  
  
"Are you nuts? I aint going out there!"  
  
Outside, Keitaro looks in the work diary again.  
  
"Let's see, the boiler needs to be fixed, it's not heating the inn properly. I'd better not wear this robe in there, it'll get too dirty."  
  
He removes the robe and drapes it on a hook near the door to the boiler room. The wind causes it to twist and turn.  
  
"Shoot, I forgot my wrench. I'll need it to take the trap off."  
  
He heads inside the back door just as Motoko and Kitsune, who is supporting a dazed Shinobu, poke their heads out the laundry room door. Kitsune points at the robe with a shaking hand.  
  
"Th-there it is! But I don't see Keitaro-san! Oh my god! Do you think it's already finished him off?"  
  
"That is unlikely. Spirits usually return to a specific location that was important to them in life. It is doubtful that anything important happened next to that wall."  
  
In her room, Naru shivers and then stands up and walks to the door.  
  
"It's getting colder. I could use some hot tea."  
  
She heads downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Motoko, Kitsune and Shinobu creep closer, pressing against the wall as they stalk the robe. A strong gust of wind lifts it off the hook and carries it towards them. Kitsune and Shinobu hide behind Motoko.  
  
"It's c-comin' to get us!"  
  
Without enough time to summon upon her full technique, Motoko still sends a silent blast of chi from her sword. The robe twists at the impact, flies up, and enters Naru's window, coming to a rest on the rail.  
  
"The spirit is attempting to flee! We must confront it before it escapes, or we may never find Urashima!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! It's going to get Naru-sempai next!"  
  
They rush up the back stairs to the third floor. Su meets them in the hallway.  
  
"What'cha doing up so early?"  
  
Motoko moves in front of her.  
  
"There is an evil spirit lurking about. It has taken Urashima and is now attempting to enact some foul mischief upon Naru-sempai! We must act quickly, before it can escape!"  
  
The robe slips from the rail and falls back to the ground. Keitaro, wrench in hand, walks back outside just as Naru reaches the first floor. He spots the robe on the ground and brings it in the boiler room with him to keep it from blowing away again.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
They other girls stop outside Naru's room, seeing that the door is open. Motoko peeks inside.  
  
"We are too late! Naru-sempai is gone!"  
  
They all hear a quiet voice outside.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
Shinobu drops to her knees.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! The g-g-ghost got her too!"  
  
Motoko runs and leaps out the window as the other girls rush back downstairs and out the back door. They spot Motoko standing with her sword at her side. Su jumps next to her and whispers.  
  
"Did ya see it?"  
  
"No, it had disappeared. I do not know where it has gone."  
  
Naru leaves the kitchen and heads back upstairs, a thermos of hot tea in her hands. In the kitchen, the glass she used settles in the sink, rattling against the other dishes. The girls hear the noise and rush inside. Keitaro, wearing the robe again, exits the boiler room and looks at the diary.  
  
"That wasn't too bad. That should be enough for tonight; I don't want to over do it."  
  
In the kitchen, Motoko tries to determine where the ghost is heading.  
  
"It was first seen in the rear of the inn. Just now, it made its way through this room. It must be heading for the front of Hinata-sou!"  
  
The girls follow her and head out the front door. Keitaro enters through the laundry room and then heads upstairs. He opens the door to Shinobu's room and walks to the bed, dropping the robe in the hamper. He lies down and scratches his forehead, unaware that his fingers leave marks of dirt there. He quickly falls asleep as his head hits the pillow.  
  
Outside, the girls search for the spirit, but it is nowhere to be seen. Turning back towards the inn, Shinobu whimpers and point to the second floor. The others look up and see a white figure moving behind the frosty windows. It disappears behind a wooden panel. Motoko runs for the front entrance. In her room, Naru leans her head against her closed door.  
  
"I wonder how Keitaro is. I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
She moves to her bed, unaware of the mark left on her forehead by the slats on the door. She lies down and closes her eyes.  
  
At the front door, Motoko motions to the others.  
  
"The spirit has returned to Shinobu's room. Hurry, before it evades us again!"  
  
Rushing up the stairs, they sneak up to the door and quietly slide it open. Their eyes widen as the spot Keitaro lying on the bed. Motoko tiptoes to him and looks down. She sees the marks in his forehead and a faint gasps escapes her lips.  
  
"No, he has been marked by the spirit. His soul is now its prisoner! We have come too late!"  
  
Su pokes his arm.  
  
"If the spook took his soul, how come he's still breathing?"  
  
Motoko lowers her head.  
  
"He is but a shell. Without his soul, Urashima will never awaken."  
  
Kitsune touches her arm.  
  
"What about Naru?"  
  
They head upstairs and stand by her door. Motoko reaches out to touch it.  
  
"It has been closed once again. The spirit must have returned here also."  
  
As they enter the room, Naru sits up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Shinobu flips the light switch. Motoko's eyes go wide as spot spots the mark on Naru's forehead.  
  
"That treacherous spirit! It is more devious than I believed! Naru-sempai, do you remember seeing a ghost tonight?"  
  
Naru stares at her.  
  
"A ghost? What are you talking about? I haven't seen any ghosts."  
  
Motoko looks at the others.  
  
"It is as I feared. Urashima's soul has been transferred into Naru-sempai. That explains why she is unaware of what has transpired. I must perform a ceremony to release his soul so that it can return to its proper body."  
  
Naru continues to stare at her.  
  
"That's crazy! There hasn't been any ghost here! Did you say that something happened to Keitaro?"  
  
Su walks over and taps Naru's head.  
  
"Motoko thinks that the spook put him in here."  
  
Naru leaps out of bed, moves the board away from the hole, and drops into Keitaro's room. She slides the door open and runs up the hallway. She enters Shinobu's room and skids to a halt next to the bed. She reaches out and touches his shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro, can you here me? Are you awake?"  
  
The others rush into the room. Motoko warns Naru.  
  
"Do not attempt to awaken him! If Urashima is disturbed, his soul may be unable to find its way back to him!"  
  
"You're being silly, Motoko-chan. He's just sleeping, that's all."  
  
As Naru turns to shake him, Motoko runs over to stop her. She trips on the hamper and crashes into her, sending them both tumbling onto the bed. Keitaro's eyes open and he looks at the others. Blood drips from his nose as he sits up and sees them in their nightclothes. They gather around him.  
  
"Wh-what's going on? I d-didn't do anything! I'm innocent, really! You all have to b-b-believe me!"  
  
Naru, sprawled on the bed, looks up at him.  
  
"Don't worry Keitaro. They just thought a ghost was after you."  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
"Urashima! But, you were missing just a little while ago when we were trying to stop the spirit. I do not understand what has been happening."  
  
Kitsune places a hand to her breast.  
  
"Thank goodness Keitaro-san is safe. By they way, where were ya tonight?"  
  
"Uh, I was, that is, I went to, the, ah . . . . ."  
  
Shinobu leans over and wraps her arms around him.  
  
"What does it matter, as long as Sempai is okay?"  
  
Su leaps on the end of the bed.  
  
"Hurray for us! We're the spook-busters!"  
  
Kitsune heads downstairs to find the sake.  
  
"I don't know about ya'll, but I need a drink."  
  
Su jumps after her.  
  
"I'll have kumquat juice, neat!"  
  
Motoko, a puzzled expression on her face, turns to leave.  
  
"I know what I observed. Urashima still is not safe. I will guard this place every evening until I find and defeat this spirit."  
  
Shinobu heads downstairs also.  
  
"Since we're all up, I'll make an early breakfast. See you there!"  
  
Naru sits on the side of the bed.  
  
"They're all acting really strange tonight. They said that a ghost was wandering around Hinata-sou. Isn't that silly?"  
  
Keitaro realizes that some of them saw him outside while he was wearing the robe.  
  
"Uh, you're right. They must have been seeing things that weren't there."  
  
"They were really worried about you. I've never noticed that before. They looked like they'd take on a dragon to protect you.  
  
She blushes slightly.  
  
"I admit that I was just a little bit worried, too."  
  
He puts his hand on his head.  
  
"Well, everything is back to normal now. Just night jitters, that's all. And if there was a ghost, I think that Motoko would scare it away."  
  
Naru looks around.  
  
"Is it getting warmer in here? The boiler must be working again. But, how could that happen?"  
  
"Maybe the ghost fixed it."  
  
Naru smiles at him.  
  
"You think so? Maybe the ghost feels sorry for you and is doing your chores."  
  
"I wouldn't be a bit surprised."  
  
Naru touches his cheek.  
  
"You always make thing seem better for us. I lo-, uh, I like how you can be so carefree at times."  
  
She quickly stands, turning away from him as she covers her heart with her hands and leaves the room.  
  
"I'll come back and help you to breakfast in a little while."  
  
Once again alone in the room, Keitaro breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"They almost caught me. I'd better be more careful next time. How am I going to avoid Motoko-chan? She said that she would be on guard every night."  
  
After breakfast, Keitaro makes his plans for the next evening and goes to sleep.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
Noticing that Keitaro took his medicine during breakfast, Su waits for him to fall asleep and sneaks into the room carrying the MV. As she prepares the device, she whispers.  
  
"I'm taking a big risk, Naru may come in here and catch me. But, we couldn't convince her to leave today. I'll have to make this a quickie."  
  
She places the headsets on. Lifting a panel on the controller, she flips a switch from PAY to FREE GAME.  
  
"Okie-dokie! It's all set. Let's rock and roll!"  
  
Su flips the switch.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
End of Chapter Five. 


	6. SuperSu and Mild Mannered Keitaro

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Six – Super-Su and Mild Mannered Keitaro  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Keitaro will die in about ten seconds.  
  
He was taking a break on top of the Hinata News Network building where he works when a gust of wind blew him off the side.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
On the fortieth floor, his Supervisor, Editor In Chief Naru, sees him plummet outside her window. She mutters to herself as she returns to reviewing the day's top stories.  
  
"That clumsy idiot. That's the third time this week."  
  
Keitaro's eyes go wide as he passes the thirtieth floor. He passed directly in front of the window of the woman's bath. Inside, cub reporter and photographer Motoko blushes and drops back into the water.  
  
"Every time I come in here, that vile, lecherous man falls by!"  
  
Head cook Shinobu, working in the kitchen on the twentieth floor, watches as Keitaro, trailing a stream of blood from his nose, whizzes past.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I guess that I'll have to throw the pork fried rice away!"  
  
In the bar on the tenth floor, weather reporter Kitsune sees Keitaro flash by through the bottom of her glass of sake.  
  
"Today's forecast: raining idiots."  
  
As Keitaro passes the fifth floor, a blue and white flash streaks downwards from the sky.  
  
"Here I come to save the day!"  
  
As Super-Su reaches the sidewalk underneath Keitaro, she spots a vendor selling bananas. She flashes over and hovers in front of the cart.  
  
"One dozen Chiquita's and don't try to slip me a bruised one again!"  
  
A taxi carrying wandering reporter Mutsumi pulls up in front of the HNN.  
  
As the vendor hands her the bag Keitaro crashes into the taxi. As a bloody puddle forms underneath the crushed vehicle a pair of shattered glasses and a cracked watermelon roll next to her feet.  
  
Super-Su looks over at the taxi, a banana in her mouth. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a mini-control and presses a button.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Su removes her headset and lifts the MV controller. She flips open the back panel and does some quick reprogramming.  
  
"No banana carts."  
  
She places the headset back on and flips the switch again.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
At the last second, Super-Su swoops down and, un-distracted by any random bananas, wraps her legs in a vice-like grip around Keitaro's waist and carries him up into the blue, cloud flecked sky. His opens his eyes and looks at her.  
  
"Thank you for saving me again! I'm sorry for being so much trouble."  
  
Super-Su lands on the top of the HNN and releases him, making sure that he is well away from the edge.  
  
"No problem citizen. It's all in a day's work for Captain Kaolla!"  
  
Keitaro tilts his head.  
  
"I thought you were Super-Su."  
  
"Nah, too corny."  
  
He reaches into his backpack.  
  
"Let me reward you for rescuing me again."  
  
He holds out a banana.  
  
"I really shouldn't get into the habit of acceptin' payment for my good deeds, but in this case I'll make an exception!"  
  
She takes the banana and swallows it in one mighty chomp, peel and all. Keitaro turns a little green.  
  
"Shouldn't you peel it first?"  
  
"Nope, when you're as active as me, ya need all the vitamins ya can get!"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"You're amazing, Captain Kaolla!"  
  
She jumps up and kicks him in the head.  
  
"You're pretty neat yourself!"  
  
Keitaro flies the twenty meters to the edge of the building and plummets over, again. She jumps over in a single bound and looks over the side.  
  
"I don't know my own strength."  
  
A few seconds later, Keitaro is once again safely on top of the building. Super-Su . . . . .  
  
"That's Captain Kaolla if ya don't mind mister writer!"  
  
Uh, sorry. Captain Kaolla crosses her legs, flips upside down and flies off into the distance.  
  
"Up, up and I'm outta here!"  
  
Captain Kaolla swoops into a subway tunnel and makes her way back towards the city. She ducks into a pay toilet and quickly changes into her secret identity. With a flourish, she dons her disguise.  
  
"Nobody'll recognize me with these glasses on!"  
  
Regular, job hunting Su exits the subway station in front of her destination. The City Headquarters of the HNN.  
  
"Somehow, I just know that I'll be able to find a job here. Call it fate! Call it karma! Or call it programming line 10,294!"  
  
As Su stands there, Tama-chan The Wonder Turtle swoops down and lands on her head.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"T-C! You need to be more careful! If we're seen together like this someone might guess our real identities! Quick, put on your disguise, or it's in the stewpot ya go!"  
  
Tama-chan quickly puts on her glasses.  
  
"That's better. Let's go job hunting! We need to be where we can monitor all the action in this fair city!"  
  
Su enters the building and takes the express elevator up to the fortieth floor. She exits and walks confidently to the Editor In Chief's office. Throwing open the door, she marches to the desk. Naru looks up at her. Su raises her fist.  
  
"I need a job!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch!"  
  
Su turns and marches out the door. A few seconds later, she shyly walks back in and stands near the desk. Naru looks up at her once again.  
  
"What can I do for you, regular now-employed Su-chan?"  
  
"Uh, what am I supposed to do here Admiral?"  
  
"Since you're a rookie, I'll team you up with my ace reporter Keitaro. And don't call me Admiral!"  
  
"Got'cha Chief!"  
  
Su summersaults out the door and finds her way to an empty desk next to Keitaro.  
  
"Hi'ya sport! I'm Su, your new partner! Wanna play?"  
  
"Hello Su-chan. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Naru walks over to his desk.  
  
"Keitaro, I just got the go ahead to activate the HNN Special Operations Unit and I'm putting you in charge."  
  
Keitaro smiles.  
  
"That's great! I was hoping to be the manager of Hinata-S.O.U.! What's my first job, Chief?"  
  
"I need you to clean the water cooler. And after that, there's a rampaging dangerous criminal tearing up a tea shop downtown. You and the rookie better head over there and get the story. And take cub reporter and photographer Motoko with you."  
  
"Right Chief!"  
  
Motoko stands up, walks over from her desk, and confronts Naru.  
  
"I do not work well with males. Is there not someone else that you can send with Urashima?"  
  
"Don't give me your lip Motoko-san! Just go with them and get us some great pictures!"  
  
Motoko hangs her head.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Su sticks her hand out.  
  
"Nice to be working with ya Motoko."  
  
Motoko, not looking at her, reaches out her hand.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Her hand grabs onto something hard. Motoko looks down and sees Tama-chan in her grip.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA! TURTLE!"  
  
As Motoko kneels next to the desk with her arms wrapped around his legs, Keitaro looks at Su.  
  
"Please forgive Motoko-chan. She can face a herd of wild elephants and still get the photo she needs, but she has a problem with turtles."  
  
Su giggles.  
  
"Go figure!"  
  
Keitaro grabs his recorder and sketchbook, shoves them into his backpack, and then runs for the elevator.  
  
"Let's go! This story might just win me the Pullingherleg Prize!"  
  
As they reach the elevator, the door opens and a woman exits. Keitaro plows into her, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Miss, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
The woman lays there, her vacant eyes staring up at the ceiling. Su grabs Keitaro's arm and drags him into the elevator before he can check on her.  
  
"Come on! We aint got time for this bit right now!"  
  
As the doors close, Mutsumi sits up.  
  
"Otohime Mutsumi, wandering reporter. Otohime Mutsumi, wandering reporter."  
  
She places a hand against her head and looks around.  
  
"Oh my! Where did he go?"  
  
Keitaro, Su, and Motoko dash out on the first floor and head for the street. Keitaro tries to desperately wave down a taxi. Motoko stares at him.  
  
"Weakling male. I shall show you the proper procedure for hailing a cab."  
  
Motoko leaps out into the road, draws her sword and brandishes it at the next vehicle. It skids to a halt in front of her and they all pile inside. The driver turns and looks at them.  
  
"This is an ambulance, not a taxi!"  
  
Motoko places her sword against the driver's neck.  
  
"That is irrelevant! Proceed to take us to our destination!"  
  
The driver shrugs his shoulders and reaches over and starts the meter. The ambulance spins around and heads for the tea shop. Twenty yards up the road, it skids to a stop and the driver turns around.  
  
"Here we are. That'll be fifteen and a half!"  
  
Motoko grabs her bag and leaps from the ambulance. Keitaro follows her. As he steps out, he turns to Su.  
  
"Take care of the fair, rookie."  
  
Su pulls out a strange looking bill and hands it to the driver.  
  
"Here ya go! And keep the change!"  
  
As the vehicle speeds away, they look up at the sign over the tea shop. Keitaro reads it aloud.  
  
"Hinata Tea Shop. I guess that this is the place."  
  
They walk inside and survey the scene. Unconscious bodies are piled around the counter. A woman with a cigarette holder in her mouth leans on it and looks at them. She points at a sign above the counter.  
  
[For Service, Just Ask For Aunt Haruka]  
  
Keitaro walks over to the counter.  
  
"Aunt Haruka . . . . ."  
  
Haruka pulls out a large folded paper fan and clobbers Keitaro, adding his unconscious body to the pile in front of her.  
  
"That's Haruka-san. I don't like being called Aunt Haruka."  
  
Motoko calmly sits in the corner, places her camera on the table, and raises two fingers. Haruka brings her order over.  
  
"Here is your Oolong tea. Enjoy."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Haruka."  
  
A few seconds later, Haruka walks back to the counter carrying a cracked glass. Motoko is sprawled on top of her table. As she starts to wipe down the counter, Haruka looks back at Motoko.  
  
"By the way, that's Haruka-san."  
  
Haruka watches as Su ducks behind a trashcan. Su and Tama-chan remove their glasses and leap back into view. Haruka stares at them.  
  
"Captain Kaolla and Tama-chan The Wonder Turtle! Where did you two come from? And what happened to that small girl and her turtle?"  
  
Captain Kaolla places her hands on her hips and smiles broadly at Haruka.  
  
"Auntie Haruka! My arch-nemesis! We meet for the first time for the last time! What do ya haves to say for yourself?"  
  
Auntie Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"Whatever. I'll take Keitaro and you'll never find him. My plan to dominate the tea shop industry in this city will never be foiled by you. Tuesday's special is lemon tea and rice cakes. Oh, and I figured out that your weakness is bananas. You'll never defeat me. And so on and so on."  
  
Captain Kaolla leaps to the middle of the room.  
  
"T-C! Attack pattern Kaolla-Two!"  
  
Tama-chan TWT flies out the window. Su stares as she flies off into the distance.  
  
"That stupid turtle could never count. I'll stew her for sure this time!"  
  
A sound at her feet causes Captain Kaolla to look down.  
  
"Oh boy! A banana!"  
  
As she leans down to clutch the fruit, Haruka leaps over the counter, spins three times in mid-air, draws her paper fan, and swings. Captain Kaolla is smashed to the side, crashing through tables and chairs before coming to a stop against the karaoke machine. The machine turns on and starts playing the battle music from Ultraman.  
  
Su rubs her head and rises to her feet. Frost forms around her eyes.  
  
"Ice Beams away!"  
  
Auntie Haruka's paper fan, coated in a block of ice, falls to the floor, shattering into one hundred and seventeen glistening shards. She looks over at Captain Kaolla.  
  
"You're getting sloppy. That should have shattered into one hundred and twenty-five glistening shards."  
  
"I'm just warmin' up! Prepare to fry, Auntie Haruka! Spicy-Hot Curry Breath!"  
  
Flames roar from Captain Kaolla's open mouth and hurl towards Auntie Haruka. Reaching behind her, she pulls out another paper fan to shield herself from the attack. The fan and flames cancel each other out and fall in ashes to the floor. Auntie Haruka pulls out another fan.  
  
"I can keep pulling these out all day. You're SHCB attack will never get through."  
  
Captain Kaolla flies to the roof and unleashes another attack.  
  
"Ice Beams away!"  
  
Auntie Haruka steps to the side as the blue beams shoot past her. Keitaro staggers to his feet and is immediately engulfed in the frosty blast. His body becomes suspended in the block of ice, with only his right foot uncovered, which is twitching.  
  
"C-c-c-c-old!"  
  
Auntie Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder and looks at him.  
  
"Now I don't have to worry about tying him up. That is really cool."  
  
Captain Kaolla falls to the ground at the sound of the bad pun.  
  
"No fair, Auntie Haruka!"  
  
Captain Kaolla leaps up and charges directly at her. At the last second, Auntie Haruka pulls a piece of paper from her apron and holds it in front of Su, stopping her in mid-charge. Captain Kaolla grabs the slip of paper and looks at it.  
  
"What's this thing?"  
  
Auntie Haruka leans against the counter.  
  
"That's your tab. You owe me 13,500 yen. No more charging for you. Now pay up."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Slowly retuning to consciousness, she opens her eyes. She is in a small room bound to a chair with banana peels. Keitaro is in the corner, thawing. Next to him, Motoko is lying on the floor. Captain Kaolla looks around.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in my super-secret back room that can only be reached by going through the door marked 'Super-Secret Back Room' located behind the counter of the tea shop. No one will ever find us here."  
  
"You fiend! I never woulda thought of that!"  
  
Auntie Haruka leans against the wall and adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I get to keep Keitaro. You will work part-time cleaning tables at 100 yen and hour to pay off your tab. Oh, and you will help me take over the tea shop industry in this city."  
  
Captain Kaolla furrows her brow. As they are speaking, Motoko sits up and rubs her head. She sneakily grabs her camera and begins to snap some pictures.  
  
"That's a pretty hard bargain. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, and I get fifty percent of your tips."  
  
"Ya are a real fiend! I'll never agree to those terms! I want eighty percent of my tips!"  
  
"Fifty percent, or it's no deal."  
  
"I'll never join you!"  
  
You will because, Captain Kaolla, I am your father."  
  
"M-my f-father? Really?"  
  
Auntie Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"No, not really. I could never back that up with paperwork."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight!"  
  
Auntie Haruka pulls out her Whip of Obedience.  
  
"I guess that it's come down to this. Prepare to work fourteen hour days, with Sunday's off and a half day on Saturdays. I'll give you only one week paid vacation a year."  
  
Captain Kaolla grinds her teeth.  
  
"You're despicable!"  
  
As she launches the end of the whip at Su, Tama-chan The Wonder Turtle flies in a side window and lands on top of Motoko's camera.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAA! TURTLE!"  
  
The whip misses it's target and strikes the banana peel holding Captain Kaolla's right leg. Using her now freed foot, she reaches up und pulls off the peels binding her neck and arms. Auntie Haruka cocks the whip for another strike, but Captain Kaolla leaps on the back of the chair and points at the door.  
  
"Look, it's Seta-san!"  
  
Auntie Haruka falls for her ploy and turns to the door. Captain Kaolla launches through the air and kicks her in the side of the head.  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
A few minutes later, after chipping Keitaro from the block of ice, Captain Kaolla and Auntie Haruka face off next to the counter in the tea shop.  
  
"Please, oh please have mercy upon me!"  
  
Su pulls a large jar from her secret utility pocket and slams it on the counter.  
  
"Here's your mercy! This jar contains 13,500 yen. All in one-yen coins! Take that to the bank and smoke it!"  
  
Auntie Haruka falls to her knees in defeat.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Keitaro wraps his arms around Captain Kaolla and lifts her in the air.  
  
"Thank you for saving me again! This story is sure to win me the Pullingherleg Prize! And here's another banana for your troubles."  
  
"Your welcome, citizen! It's all in a day's work for Captain Kaolla! Come T-C, our work here is done!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
They duck behind the trashcan and place their glasses back on. Regular, rookie reporter Su stands up.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Later that day, back in the offices of the City Headquarters of the HNN, Chief Naru meets with her crack team of reporters.  
  
"Great job people! We grabbed over two percent of the ratings with that story! Here's your bonuses! And, Keitaro, I'm sending you to Tokyo tomorrow so you can accept the Pullingherleg Prize. Congratulations! I even managed to get an extra ticket so you can take someone with you."  
  
Keitaro takes the ticket from Naru.  
  
"Thanks Chief! I know just who I'll bring with me!"  
  
Su's eyes light up as Keitaro turns around. He holds out his arms.  
  
"There you are! Let's go to Tokyo together!"  
  
As Su moves towards him, Head Cook Shinobu pushes her aside and leaps into Keitaro's arms.  
  
"Oh Sempai! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Su stares at them as the skip hand in hand to the elevator.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I can wait till he gets back. Hey, Weather Lady! What's the flying weather for tonight?"  
  
Kitsune sips her sake and checks her notes.  
  
"It's gonna be clear skies all night!"  
  
A few minutes later Su, with Tama-chan on her head, stands in front of the HNN in a torrential downpour as the typhoon bears down upon the city.  
  
"Nuts! MV sure is startin' to act weird!"  
  
Su reaches into her pocket, pulls out the mini-control, and presses a button.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Saturday Afternoon  
  
Su removes her headset and looks at the controller.  
  
"Nuts! Something is screwy with this thing! Maybe I shoulda left the banana cart in there."  
  
There is a knock at the door. Naru's voice calls from the hallway.  
  
"Keitaro, are you awake?"  
  
Su quickly grabs MV, kisses Keitaro's cheek, and leaps for the window.  
  
"Oh sputnik! Talk about a narrow escape!"  
  
Naru slides the door open and sits in the chair next to the bed. She gently shakes Keitaro's shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro, wake up."  
  
He opens his eyes and looks up at her.  
  
"What is it, Chief?"  
  
Naru tilts her head.  
  
"You should eat something. What would you like? Shinobu-chan has ramen and yakisoba cooking."  
  
Keitaro sits up and thinks.  
  
"I would really like a banana."  
  
She pats his hand and smiles.  
  
"You've been hanging around Su-chan too long! I'll bring your food up in a few minutes."  
  
As Naru leaves, Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"I better stop sleeping during the day. These dreams are getting really weird!"  
  
End of Chapter Six. 


	7. A Dark Visitor in the Night

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Seven – A Dark Visitor in the Night  
  
Saturday Evening  
  
After dinner, Keitaro sneaks back to his room and rummages through the closet for the supplies he will need for his night's work. He hangs a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door to Shinobu's room and begins to prepare some tricks to keep Motoko distracted. Sitting on the floor, he puts together some quick ghosts made from old sheets, balloons, string and small lights.  
  
"I hope these will work. Motoko-chan isn't that easy to fool."  
  
His 'ghosts' completed, Keitaro pulls a black ninja costume from another bag.  
  
"I'm glad I found this old party costume. This will make me almost invisible in the dark. I am such a genius!"  
  
He pulls the suit on, not noticing the white smiling face on the back of the shirt. As he smoothes the material, he notices something in the pockets. He pulls out a small paper bag.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Inside the bag are some small flash bombs, a few dull plastic shurukins, a rubberized string, a few packets of fake blood, and a plastic dagger.  
  
"These are so cool! Too bad, they're just toys. They wouldn't help me if I got into real trouble."  
  
Placing the items back into his pockets and pulling a robe over his costume, Keitaro turns off the light and waits for the others go to sleep.  
  
In her room, Motoko prepares herself to confront the spirit that they saw last night. She kneels on the floor in meditation, whispering her mantra to strengthen herself. If she falls, the other residents will be defenseless.  
  
"Oh great Ancestors, hear my plea. Provide me the strength of will to resists this spirit's power. Strengthen my arm so that my strikes are just. Give me clarity of mind so that my aim is true. Make me swift so that I may protect all who depend upon my skills. Oh great Ancestors, hear my plea."  
  
Saturday Midnight  
  
Keitaro quietly moves to the door, listening for any sound that would tell him if Motoko is making her rounds. All is silent. He slides the door open a crack to look. A pair of eyes stares back at him from the darkened hallway, causing Keitaro's blood to freeze in his veins. The eyes move closer and a soft voice speaks.   
  
"Urashima."  
  
He jumps at the sound of his name.  
  
"Eeeeeeek!"  
  
Motoko places the sheath of her sword in the door to prevent it from closing. After a few seconds, Keitaro realizes who it is and sighs in relief.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Motoko-chan. You almost scared me to death. What are you doing outside my door?"  
  
"I am making the rounds of Hinata-sou and was just checking to see if you were safe. This spirit has not reappeared yet, but I just wanted to make sure. Have you heard or seen anything unusual this evening?"  
  
He answers, but he feels guilty for lying to her.  
  
"There was a strange sound in the wind a little while ago when I went to the bathroom. It sounded like it was in front of the inn, but I'm not sure."  
  
Motoko grasps the hilt of her sword tightly.  
  
"I shall go immediately and investigate. Urashima, you must stay in this room, please."  
  
"Okay, Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko runs down the hallway without making a sound. Keitaro removes his robe, pulls the mask over his face and waits until she turns down the stairs. He then gathers his supplies and heads for the kitchen. As he passes through the dining room, he inflates one of the balloon ghosts from a small tank of helium and releases it out the window. The wind carries it up and over the building. After a few seconds, he can hear Motoko chasing it and sending blasts from her sword skyward. He laughs to himself.  
  
"This may be easier than I thought."  
  
Using a small flashlight, Keitaro crawls under the sink and starts repairing a leak in the faucet. As he finishes his first job of the night, he hears someone moving through the dining room.  
  
"Oh no, Motoko-chan got back quicker than I thought!"  
  
He pulls his legs inside the cramped space and pulls the door closed all but a few millimeters. The door slides open and the lights come on. Keitaro catches his breath as he spots Naru walking through the room, her robe loosely pulled around her body. She makes her way to the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of tea. She then moves to the sink and reaches into the cabinet to get a glass.  
  
He can't help staring at her as she stands in front of his hiding place. As Naru reaches up, her robe falls open, revealing that she is wearing a pair of pink and white striped panties and nothing else. Keitaro pinches his nose as he fights to control his shaking hands. He whispers in his mind as he slowly pulls the door closed.  
  
"(Narusegawa, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this would happen.)"  
  
He then smiles to himself.  
  
"(Narusegawa sure is beautiful! And her breasts are really cute!)"  
  
Naru takes her glass and leaves. After a few seconds, Keitaro crawls out of the cabinet and into the darkened kitchen. As he gathers his tools and heads for his next task, one of the plastic shurukins falls to the floor. As he turns back to the sink and picks it up, the lights come on. He spins around and sees Naru walking in. She stares at him for a few seconds and then her eyes move to the shurukin in his hand. She whispers as her glass falls to the floor.  
  
"Wh-what are you d-doing here?"  
  
Keitaro freezes in place, unable to think of what to do. If he moves for the exit, Naru may scream and that would bring Motoko. If he speaks, she will know that it's him. He decides that the only way to salvage his plan is to take Naru hostage. He raises a finger to his mouth, indicating that Naru should remain silent. He then holds his palm up in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture.  
  
Using hand motions, he directs Naru to turn around and place her hands behind her back. Keitaro takes the string from his pocket and firmly, but gently ties her wrists. As he turns her around, he notices that her robe is starting to come loose again. He carefully rearranges it and ties the sash firmly.  
  
Naru watches him with an unreadable expression as he thinks about where to hide her. Gently taking her arm, he heads for the changing room. Before going outside, he takes Naru's slippers and helps her put them on her feet. As they move outside, he hears Motoko running into the kitchen. He realizes that she must have heard when the glass shattered on the floor. Keitaro pulls Naru into the boiler room and closes the door.  
  
He cleans off a box and motions for Naru to sit. She watches him as he paces in the dim light coming from the furnace. She thinks to herself.  
  
"(That ninja costume is the same one I wore for our masquerade party last year; I recognize the smiling face on it. That must be Keitaro. Only he would be stupid enough to wear his glasses while in a disguise. And why isn't he resting in bed?)"  
  
Naru looks down at the bag he was carrying. In it, she can see the inn's diary and Keitaro's tool bag.  
  
"(He's doing his chores! But, why would he be working?)"  
  
Naru's logically leaps to a brilliant conclusion. Unfortunately, her logic is not much better than Keitaro's.  
  
"(Keitaro really is planning to leave! He must be trying to finish the work he had left before he hires a new manager. We don't have much time left!)"  
  
"Ninja-san, what are you going to do with me? Are you going to search me for any weapons?"  
  
Keitaro stops pacing a looks at her. Naru can tell even in the dim light that he is blushing strongly. She decides to have a little fun with him and maybe give him a stronger incentive to stay.  
  
She turns her back to him and shrugs her shoulders until her robe falls to her waist. She looks over her shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to search me now, or are you going to stand there and give me the silent treatment?"  
  
Keitaro backs up and leans against the door. He can't believe that Naru would act this way to a total stranger, a stranger that in fact kidnapped her. However, in spite of himself, he cannot take his eyes off her. Naru can hear him swallowing the lump in his throat. She leans forward and shakes her head, causing her hair to fall over her breasts. As she turns and walks towards him, he sees the curves of her arms and shoulders delicately highlighted by the soft orange light from the furnace. Her hair bounces in slow waves as she takes each step.  
  
He holds up one hand in a gesture for her to stop. Naru tilts her head and continues closing the distance between them. Naru halts a foot away from him.  
  
"You can search me now, if you like."  
  
Sweat dripping from his forehead, Keitaro presses harder against the door. Shaking his head and raising both hands, his eyes show Naru that he is terrified. His breathing becomes labored and he moves one hand to his injured ribs. As Naru sees his movement she back away slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry . . . . ."  
  
Before she can finish, the door pushes open from the outside. Keitaro falls forward, his hands reaching out and closing on Naru's breasts. As they fall to the floor, Naru pulls her hands loose from the rubber string and does everything she can to protect him from the impact. As he lies on top of her, she looks over his shoulder and sees Motoko standing in the door.  
  
"Motoko-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Keitaro rolls off Naru and stares at the sword master. His blood runs cold as he realizes that her look of surprise is turning into a scowl.  
  
"Eeeek!"  
  
"You fiend! How dare you break into our home and attack Naru-sempai. My sword will bring a swift end to your miserable existence!"  
  
Keitaro runs behind the furnace in an attempt to shield himself from Motoko's up-coming attack. As he scrambles for safety, one of the flash bombs falls from his pocket. Before Naru can warn her that it is only Keitaro, Motoko rushes in for the attack. She steps on the bomb, causing it to go off. The bright light and smoke temporarily blinds her and she spins around, slashing wildly with her sword.  
  
"You vile trickster! Face me honorably like a true warrior!"  
  
Naru backs up to avoid the blade and trips over Keitaro's bag. She falls hard, stunning herself for a few seconds. Keitaro peeks from his hiding place and, seeing his chance, rushes for the door, grabbing his bag on the way. He turns right and heads for the back of the inn. Motoko, her eyesight slowly returning, staggers out the door. In the darkness, she is unable to tell which way he went. Thinking that he will try to escape the grounds, she turns left and heads for the front of the inn.  
  
Keitaro crawls into a large bush to hide from Motoko. He sits as quietly as possible, listening for any sign of pursuit. Motoko runs by a few minutes later, still trying to find the intruder. As she turns and disappears around the corner, Keitaro carefully fills another balloon and sends it floating up and over the inn. As he heads back to start his next job in the changing room, Naru steps out of the boiler room door. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Naru holds her hands out.  
  
"Okay, you got me again. I'll go quietly."  
  
He hangs his head and thinks to himself.  
  
"(I'll never get anything done with Narusegawa around. I've got to get away from her.)"  
  
Keitaro takes Naru's hand and leads her up to the second floor. He slides open the door to his room and motions for her to enter.  
  
Naru raises her hands to her cheeks and blushes.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do to me in here? Do you plan to ravish my body?"  
  
Under his mask, blood drips from Keitaro's nose. As he stares at her, Naru moves to his futon and lies down.  
  
"Oh, I feel so embarrassed! To think that my body will be taken by a stranger. And, in the manager's room, no less. Oh, who will save me from this fate?"  
  
Under his mask, blood continues to drip from Keitaro's nose. Naru slips under the covers and, after a few seconds, she places her robe on the floor next to the futon.  
  
"Please, finish this quickly and go! I'll never be able to face my family after this! Who will want to marry me now? I am to become damaged goods!"  
  
She demurely looks up at Keitaro.  
  
"But, to tell the truth, I've always dreamed of being taken by a strong, dark stranger. Come, take me now, quickly!"  
  
Keitaro kneels next to the futon. He slowly reaches out and touches Naru's hair. Naru's eyes go wide.  
  
"(Will he really try to do something? Keitaro, you wouldn't!)"  
  
He picks up her robe and gently places it in her hands. He stands and walks to the door, motioning with his hand to tell her to stay in the room. As he slides to door closed, Naru calls out to him.  
  
"Please, do not leave me like this! Come back to me, Ninja-san!"  
  
Keitaro leans on the wall.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
"Fiend! I have you now!"  
  
He looks up the hall and sees Motoko bearing down on him.  
  
"Eeeek!"  
  
Without thinking, he reaches into his pocket. His hand closes on the plastic dagger and a fake blood packet and he draws them out. Another flash bomb falls to the floor. Motoko halts and measures her opponent.  
  
"So, you have decided to face me after all! Prepare yourself then!"  
  
Naru slides open the door and wraps her arms around the Keitaro.  
  
"Ninja-san! Take me with you! I can no longer live here after you have had your way with me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
As she presses against him, the packet ruptures, spilling fake blood on the dagger and Naru's robe. Naru feels the liquid and reacts as if she was really stabbed.  
  
"No, Ninja-san! Do not end it this way!"  
  
Naru falls to the floor and places her hand over her fake wound. Keitaro, bloody dagger in hand, freaks out and runs for the stairs. Motoko rushes over to her fallen friend.  
  
"Naru-sempai! You are injured! I will call for Hikari-san! I will . . . . . why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm not hurt. It's fake blood, see?"  
  
Motoko leaps up and runs for the stairs.  
  
"That vile, loathsome trickster! He fooled me again! I swear that he will not catch me off guard a again!"  
  
Motoko steps on the flash bomb, with obvious results.  
  
"I will kill him, as soon as I can see again!"  
  
Keitaro stops at the bottom of the stairs and inflates a special balloon.  
  
"Sorry Motoko-chan, but I need more time to get away."  
  
He lets the balloon float back up the stairs and then runs down the hall and the back stairs. Motoko, with her sword raised, charges down the steps. As she makes the last turn before the first floor she meets the balloon floating up towards her. She stops and prepares to attack. Her eyes go wide as she recognizes the shape.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TURTLE!"  
  
She swings her sword at the offending floating object. As the blade slices through the balloon, it contacts the flash bomb hidden inside.  
  
A few minutes later Motoko, her face covered with soot, stalks up and down the halls of the inn, determined to find and destroy the intruder.  
  
"I will find you! You are almost as annoying as Urashima!"  
  
She stops in her tracks.  
  
"Urashima! Naru-sempai! I have forgotten to check on their safety!"  
  
Motoko runs down the hall and opens the door to Naru's room. The futon lays on the floor, empty.  
  
"Where is she? I would have thought that she would return here after I purchased her escape."  
  
As Motoko is making her search, Keitaro returns to Shinobu's room. He decided that it is too risky to try to work with Motoko on the prowl. His slides the door closed and places his bag in the corner. As he walks to the bed, Naru sits up and looks at him.  
  
"Ninja-san, you have found me again."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
With the blanket wrapped around her, Naru moves towards him.  
  
"Take me now, Ninja-san!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
The door slides open and Motoko looks inside.  
  
"Urashima, are you . . . . . YOU!"  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
Motoko's face burns red with rage as she finally corners her adversary. Chi swirls around her sword as she prepares her attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex hurls from the slashing blade and bears down on Keitaro. Before the force strikes, Naru grabs him and pulls him out of danger. Motoko stares at her in disbelief.  
  
"Naru-sempai, why did you save this fiend from my attack?"  
  
Naru reaches up and pulls his mask off.  
  
"Because he's Keitaro!"  
  
"Urashima? I do not understand. Why are you dressed like that, and what have you been doing?"  
  
Keitaro looks at Naru.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I knew from almost when I first saw you. I recognized this costume because of the smiling face on the back."  
  
As he turns his head and looks on the back of the shirt, Naru reaches up and touches his glasses.  
  
"Also, only you would be silly enough to wear your glasses when disguised."  
  
The other girls, awakened by the sound of Motoko's attack, rush into the room. Kitsune surveys the scene.  
  
"What the heck's goin' on in here? Why are ya dressed like that, Keitaro-san? And why are ya wearing a blanket Naru?"  
  
Shinobu looks at the destruction in her room.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! My stuffed animals!"  
  
Su jumps on Motoko's shoulders.  
  
"Did ya get the spook?"  
  
Motoko lowers her sword and tilts her head.  
  
"Was that also you last night, Urashima?"  
  
He reaches into the hamper and pulls out the robe.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it would get out of hand. I just wanted to keep working, but none of you would let me."  
  
Naru guides him to the bed.  
  
"That's right, you won't be doing anymore work. You shouldn't even be moving around so much. What if you got injured again?"  
  
"But . . . . ."  
  
"No buts! You are going to stay in here, even if one of us has to keep watch on you!"  
  
Su leaps to the floor and sits on the end of the bed.  
  
"Shucks! I was hoping that was a real spook! I wanted to see if I could merge it with my next Mecha-Tama!"  
  
Shinobu wrings here hands.  
  
"I'm glad it was only Sempai! I don't know what I'd do if a real ghost was around!"  
  
Kitsune heads for the door.  
  
"I'm gonna have a glass of sake if anyone wants to join me."  
  
Motoko moves to follow her. Su jumps from the bed and cartwheels to the door.  
  
"I'll have a shot of kumquat juice!"  
  
Naru grabs the bag with Keitaro's supplies.  
  
"I'll take these so you won't have anything to work with. Let's have some hot tea Shinobu, and bring some up for Keitaro too."  
  
The girls all head downstairs, leaving Keitaro by himself. He changes into his pajamas and slips back into the bed.  
  
"They really don't want me to work here anymore. I have to find another way to change their minds."  
  
The others sit around the dining room table, discussing the night's events. Kitsune sips her sake.  
  
"I wish I coulda seen your face when that flash bomb went off. I didn't realize that you'd fall for the same trick three times Motoko!"  
  
Motoko lowers her glass of sake.  
  
"Urashima seems to have an extraordinary amount of luck about him. No one has ever been able to outwit me in such a manner. But that last balloon was a bit extreme."  
  
Su looks up from her juice.  
  
"What was so special about it?"  
  
"I am hesitant to say. It was quite devious, even for Keitaro."  
  
Kitsune leans forward.  
  
"Ya got us interested now, so ya'll had better come clean."  
  
"It was in the form of a, a turtle."  
  
Kitsune falls backwards onto the floor and holds her stomach as she laughs. Su giggles so hard that her juice shoots out of her nose. Motoko blushes and looks down at the table.  
  
"I do not see the humor in that situation."  
  
Kitsune sits back in her chair and wipes tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's not the turtle balloon that's so funny; it's the fact that Keitaro-san was able to outsmart ya!"  
  
A vein starts to pulse on Motoko's temple. Su wipes her nose and pours another glass.  
  
"Who'da thought that Keitaro would get the best of ya three times outta three?"  
  
Motoko grips the hilt of her sword as flames leap from her eyes.  
  
"That vile, trickster! Urashima, I'll kill you for what you have done!"  
  
The others grab Motoko and she struggles to free herself.  
  
"Release me! I must kill him!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"As you wish. Release me and I will just kill him a little bit!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"All right, how about if I just separate his head from his body?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Then let me scratch one of his eyes out!"  
  
"NOTHING DOING!"  
  
"Then just let me break one of his legs to slow him down!"  
  
"NOPE!"  
  
"Will you allow me to give him a really nasty paper cut?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"How about if I just spill some warm tea on Urashima?"  
  
"Uh, no!"  
  
As he lies in bed, Keitaro shivers and then sneezes.  
  
"Am I coming down with a cold?"  
  
The girls finally convince Motoko to leave Keitaro alone and head to their rooms. As they reach the second floor, they see a round, white shape floating in the hallway. Motoko crosses her arms.  
  
"Urashima still believes that his tricks can work against me. That shows how dim-witted he actually is. This spirit looks even more like a fake than the others he used."  
  
She takes a few steps forward and shoves her sword through it.  
  
There is no effect.  
  
Motoko blinks twice.  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
Naru takes a step backwards.  
  
"It's not one of Keitaro's!"  
  
Kitsune's eyes go wide and she catches Shinobu as the inn's cook faints.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
"What the heck is that thing?"  
  
Su presses a button on a remote control and the apparition fades away.  
  
"Since there aint any real spooks around, I might as well shut down my Spook Decoy Mark I."  
  
Motoko rests a hand on Su's shoulder.  
  
"Su-chan, if you ever let Urashima get hold of that device, there won't be enough of you left for Amalla-san to bring home in a walnut shell."  
  
Su cocks her head at Motoko.  
  
"Ya really get testy when ya can't whack on Keitaro, don't ya?"  
  
Motoko hangs her head.  
  
"Does it show that much? I have gotten used to our daily confrontations. We must ensure that he does not choose to leave Hinata-sou after he recovers."  
  
The girls head to their rooms, confident, well somewhat confident, that nothing else will happen tonight. The next day, they help repair the damage in Shinobu's room while they make Keitaro clean her stuffed animals. After dinner, Naru and Kitsune go to see a movie. Shinobu spends the evening making new recipes to try out, ignoring Su's request to make everything triple-spicy. Keitaro goes to sleep early, knowing that he won't be able to do any more work at night.  
  
Sunday Night  
  
Motoko waits until Naru and Kitsune return from the show before quietly heading for her meeting with Keitaro and MV. Earlier that evening, she had Su check the programming in the device, because it seemed to be acting up since Kitsune used it. A quick check did not show anything wrong with the code, so Su let it go without making any modifications.  
  
Motoko enters the room without making a sound and moves to the chair. She places the headsets on and then deposits the require coinage in the slot. Taking a deep, even breath to prepare for the transition, she flips the switch.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
End of Chapter Seven. 


	8. Ah! My Master!

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Eight – Part One – Ah! My Goodness  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Motoko sits calmly in the common room, awaiting the return of the others. Today was her turn to watch the inn, but why they thought it necessary to have someone watch it was never really explained. Being one of the newer residents, she didn't question the logic of the others. That would break Dorm Rule Number 26.  
  
She looks out the front door and ponders her situation.  
  
"(I thought that Su-chan said this device would operate correctly. This does not appear to be the Shinmei School winter training dojo. Nor is this likely to be the year 1785. I suppose I will continue and see what transpires.)"  
  
After sitting immobile for over two hours, Motoko finally relents to her body's need for sustenance.  
  
"It does not appear that the others left any provisions for me. I might as well order out."  
  
She picks up a listing of local delivery services and begins to dial the phone. She calls a half dozen numbers with various levels of failure, as no place seems to be open for service at this time of the afternoon. Irritation builds as her hunger increases, and she begins to take her frustration out on the buttons of the telephone.  
  
"There must be some establishment that provides nourishment at this hour!"  
  
Motoko frantically presses the buttons and inadvertently dials a number not listed on the flyer. A woman's voice answers.  
  
"Greetings! You have reached the Goddess Relief Office. All of our Goddesses are currently out granting wishes, so please take advantage of our standby service. A representative will visit you shortly. Thank you for calling the G.R.O. and have a nice day."  
  
"Wait a moment! I was just trying to order take out. I must have dialed the number incorrectly. Hello? Hello?"  
  
A man's voice emanates from somewhere in the room.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Motoko looks around, but can see no one. The voice repeats itself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She looks up and sees a man's head poking through a hole in the ceiling. Strangely though, this hole is about thirty centimeters lower than the actual ceiling.  
  
"Wh-what is this?"  
  
"Why, hello! I'm from the . . . . ."  
  
Before the man can finish, he slips and falls to the floor, crashing into the kotatsu table and smashing it into splinters. He sits up and puts his hand behind his head as the strange hole vanishes.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm still not used to the transition."  
  
Shocked by the sudden appearance of this stranger, Motoko reacts instinctively, leaping to her feet and drawing her sword.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex swirls from her blade and hurls at the man. He calmly raises one hand and makes a gesture. The vortex disappears as if it never existed. An instant later, an aluminum wash pan appears and crashes onto his head. He rubs his head and smiles at her.  
  
"I haven't been granted a full license yet, so I can't make things actually disappear. The best I can do is to transform it into something else. However, everything that I transmute seems to turn into wash pans. Go figure!"  
  
Motoko blinks at him.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Well, I failed my entrance test twice now. Until I pass, I'm only allowed to perform at the Fourth Class Limited License level."  
  
Comprehension dawns in Motoko's eyes.  
  
"Ah, I see. You have arrived from the same place as Keiichi's friend Belldandy."  
  
"That is correct. I am Standby Representative Fourth Class Limited License Keitaro."  
  
Motoko nods in understanding.  
  
"And you have come to grant me one wish."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not yet allowed to grant unlimited wishes. However, anything drawn in my magic sketchbook will appear."  
  
"Can you draw us in feudal Japan at the Shinmei School winter training dojo?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head again.  
  
"You misunderstood. I can only produce things that are already drawn in the book."  
  
"Can you demonstrate your ability?"  
  
Keitaro thinks for a few moments.  
  
"Alright, and this one will be on the house. Oh, there is one more thing. I can't pick the drawing. I have to open the sketchbook to a random page."  
  
Reaching into his bag, Keitaro grabs his sketchbook and closes his eyes. The mark on his forehead, which resembles the Japanese character for 'hot spring', begins to glow. He flips open to a random page and looks down at the book.  
  
"Oh brother, not that one."  
  
He reaches into his bag again and pulls out a towel, which he tosses to Motoko as he covers his eyes. Motoko picks up the towel and looks at it.  
  
"What am I to do with this?"  
  
Keitaro holds the book so Motoko can see the drawing. It shows a drawing of herself, except that she is completely nude. She looks down and discovers that her clothing has disappeared. Her face burns bright red as she quickly wraps the towel around her lithe form.  
  
"You are a vile, lecherous male!"  
  
"You forgot deceiving."  
  
"Thank you. You are a vile, lecherous, deceiving male! How dare you perform this act of disrobement upon me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you did ask for a demonstration."  
  
"That demonstration was unacceptable. You may attempt it once more, but be warned. Another result such as this will not be tolerated."  
  
Keitaro places his hand on his chest.  
  
"I will do my best to make this a good one."  
  
He opens the book again and looks at the picture.  
  
"Oh no, this is not going to be good."  
  
A scream sounds from the kitchen. A few seconds later Shinobu, also completely naked, runs through the common room and up the stairs.  
  
"Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Motoko closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
  
"This farce has gone on long enough."  
  
She claps her hands three times and whistles. Mecha-Su lifts a secret panel in the floor and pokes her head out.  
  
"What'cha want? I got some bytes cookin' in the CPU and they'll defragment if I don't finish running the virus scan on their checksums."  
  
Motoko stares at the resident troubleshooter.  
  
"You make even less sense than your creator."  
  
"The same to ya in spades, kendo-girl!"  
  
Motoko closes her eyes in brief meditation, remembering what Kitsune said about this being's quickness to respond to provocations.  
  
"Su-chan, can you set this device to place us in feudal Japan?"  
  
"Sure thing, but ya forgot the magic word."  
  
"Please."  
  
"You're no fun anymore. Hold on to your chapeau, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Chapter Eight - Part Two – Motoko and the Master  
  
Motoko stands in the midst of a bleak, barren landscape. The grayness of the rocks is sporadically broken by clumps of withered vegetation. She claps her hands three times and whistles again. Mecha-Su rolls a rock aside and climbs out of a hole. She has soap in her hair and a toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"What can I do ya for? Make it snappy, I'm trying ta take a bath already!"  
  
"I requested a feudal Japan, not a frugal Japan."  
  
"Isn't it the same thing?"  
  
Motoko takes a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"I shall endeavor to be more specific. Please place us at the Shinmei School winter training dojo in the year 1785."  
  
"Sure thing, stick waving momma!"  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Motoko stands amidst the buildings of the Shinmei School's winter training dojo. The sun shines brightly and a warm breeze gently sways the green, fruit laden trees. She summons the resident troubleshooter a third time. Mecha-Su, holding a boiling pot, opens a panel on a nearby tree and leans out.  
  
"What's it now? I'm about to have virtual-turtle stew!"  
  
"I would be most appreciative if you could make the season winter. This is a winter training dojo after all."  
  
"Oops! My bad. I'll fix ya up in a jiffy-pop!"  
  
She folds her legs, crosses her arms, and twitches her nose as she quickly bobs her head. The leaves and fruit fall from the trees, changing into a blanket of snow as they touch the ground. The sky quickly becomes overcast and the wind blows coldly from the north. Motoko looks around with a satisfied expression.  
  
"Very well done, Su-chan. I will pass my compliments to your creator."  
  
"You're welcome. Ya wanna try some of my stew before I go?"  
  
"No, thank you. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Ya'll don't know good eating when ya sees it!"  
  
As Mecha-Su closes the panel, sounds of crashing pans can be heard, followed by running footsteps.  
  
"Get back in that pot, ya little bugger! Resistance is futility!"  
  
Motoko, ignoring the fading sounds of a girl and her turtle stew, turns and approaches the dojo's main building. As she climbs the broad steps, a figure, the vastness of his power barely detectable, walks through the door. He stops and adjusts his glasses before addressing her.  
  
As he is about to speak, a gust of wind tears Motoko's towel from her body. The man's face blushes bright red, his glasses shatter, and blood gushes from his nostrils as he falls over backwards.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
She summons Mecha-Su once more.  
  
"May I have my training uniform back please, Su-chan?"  
  
Su pops out of the tree again and waves a pair of glowing knitting needles in the air, causing fabric to appear around Motoko's body. As she disappears, she mutters a final phrase.  
  
"Darn it Jim, I'm a troubleshooter, not a tailor!"  
  
Motoko moves up the steps once more. She kneels next to Keitaro and helps him stand.  
  
"My apologies, Master. I did not intend to arrive without the proper attire."  
  
Holding his nose, Master Keitaro answers her in a calm voice.  
  
That is all right, my pupil. However, you must submit to five strikes on the shoulder during your evening meditation to ensure such conduct is not repeated."  
  
She bows her head.  
  
"It shall be as you command, my Master."  
  
Keitaro holds out his arm and Motoko places her hand upon the sleeve of his robe. He leads her into the dojo.  
  
"It has been a long time, Motoko-chan. I trust that your journey has been enlightening."  
  
"It has been most instructive. I have traveled far and experienced many challenges."  
  
Keitaro sagely nods his head.  
  
"And what would you judge to be the greatest challenge that you have faced?"  
  
Motoko thinks for a moment.  
  
"I would say that defeating the two-headed giant ferret from the Kanto region was the most difficult."  
  
Keitaro stops walking and looks at her.  
  
"I read the transcript of your report concerning that incident. It seems that you almost succumbed to the cuteness of that beast. That was a mistake. If it had decided to possess you as a plaything, you would never have escaped. That should have otherwise been an easy task for your skills."  
  
Motoko bows her head.  
  
"I understand, my Master. But it was so cute and its fur was as white as the snow and as soft as, well, as soft as ferret fur. Yet I overcame it at the pinch."  
  
"That is true. However, you must focus your mind clearly on each battle. It would have grieved me deeply if you had never returned."  
  
She looks at him, surprised that he would admit to such a thing.  
  
"Master, I am pleased that you, place such a high value on my well being."  
  
Keitaro raises his fist to his mouth and coughs.  
  
"Well, ah, I would miss our, uh, training sessions. You have shown great promise and natural skill. I would not want to see that skill wasted needlessly."  
  
Motoko turns her head and gazes at the carvings lining the hallway.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
At the last instant, she senses his motion. Leaping to the side, she draws her sword to parry the strike of his dagger. As Motoko deflects the blade to the right and prepares her counter-attack, Keitaro falls forward, sending them both to the floor. The sword and dagger slide against the wall. Opening her eyes, Motoko sees Master Keitaro's face imbedded between her breasts. They disengage and sit next to each other. She blushes as she comments on his attack.  
  
"Your skills have increased, my Master. It normally would have taken ten seconds before you could break through my defenses with your Secret Arts Fumbling Breast Attack."  
  
Keitaro places a hand behind his head.  
  
"Your praise is appreciated, Motoko-chan. It was fortunate that you sent that new student in your place. She has provided me ample opportunities to hone my skills."  
  
"A new student? I did not send any students to you during my travels."  
  
"Indeed. That is most strange. She arrived bearing a letter with your stamp. I accepted it as authentic without a second thought, although it seems strange, now that I ponder it, that the letter was written in green crayon."  
  
Motoko's eyes go wide.  
  
"Master, did you say that the letter was composed with a green crayon? If that is so, than you are in grave danger."  
  
Keitaro tilts his head.  
  
"What do you mean? What danger would that be?"  
  
She leaps over and retrieves her sword.  
  
"There is only one person that uses the green crayon! We crossed blades six months ago, just after I began my training journey! She is the most dangerous, devious, and near-sighted foe I have ever met! Master, you must flee this place at once!"  
  
Keitaro stands next to her.  
  
"Come now, Motoko-chan. What danger could that person pose to me? She is yet a novice, unskilled in the Secret Arts."  
  
"Do not be deceived! Her skill is almost boundless! She possesses a dark magic that can unbind males!"  
  
The sound of a nearby door sliding open interrupts them. Keitaro turns and welcomes the new comer.  
  
"Narusegawa, come in. We were just discussing you."  
  
Naru gracefully walks over and bows to Keitaro and then turns a cold gaze to Motoko.  
  
"Greetings, Master Keitaro. Motoko-chan, we meet once again."  
  
"Foul temptress! How dare you soil the proud tradition of this school by coming here?"  
  
Naru places the back of her hand to her mouth and emits a high-pitched laugh.  
  
"I have no intention of sullying my hands with your so-called traditions. I'm just here to avenge my loss in our first meeting."  
  
Motoko points her sword at Naru.  
  
"If you believe that you can defeat me, you are mistaken. My skills have grown since that first time!"  
  
Naru laughs again.  
  
"You fool! I never intended to match my skills with you directly. I will have my victory in another manner!"  
  
Motoko's eyes go wide.  
  
"No, you cannot mean that! Even you would not stoop so low!"  
  
"Wouldn't I? My plans have built for many months. Behold the fruits of my labors!"  
  
Naru turns and points at Keitaro.  
  
"I challenge you!"  
  
Keitaro tilts his head.  
  
"Child, you cannot prevail. I have honed my skills over many years. My technique reaches perfection itself! However, it is apparent that you require instruction in your foolishness. I accept your challenge."  
  
Naru pulls a kendo stick from its place on the wall and holds it in a classic defense position. She leers at Keitaro.  
  
"Bring it on, Master Keitaro!"  
  
Keitaro briefly closes his eyes, focusing his entire being on his skills. His eyes snap open and he rushes towards Naru, grabbing another kendo stick from the wall as he closes the distance between them with inhuman speed.  
  
An instant before he reaches her, Keitaro steps on his forgotten dagger and trips. He crashes into Naru, who is unable to avoid him as he flails his arms. His face buries itself between her breasts as they crash to the floor. Motoko crosses her arms and breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"You see, Naru-san, his technique is as flawless as it is impossible to avoid."  
  
Naru grins at her.  
  
"Whoever said I meant to avoid it?"  
  
Naru brings her hands to her mouth. Her face turns bright red as she blushes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing between those? You dirty PERVERT!"  
  
A Naru-Punch sends Keitaro crashing though a window. He tumbles head-over-heels as he flies off and disappears into the distance.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Motoko leaps over and looks out the window.  
  
"I have never seen such a technique! My Master had no defense whatsoever!"  
  
Naru pushes her aside and leaps out the window, hopping from rooftop to rooftop as she flees. Her voice echoes as she passes out of sight.  
  
"If you wish to see your 'precious' Master again, meet me at my secret training grounds at sunset today!"  
  
Motoko stares at the empty courtyard.  
  
"If it is a secret training ground, how do I find it? Maybe Mecha-Su can help me."  
  
She summons Su again.  
  
"Hi'ya! Ya need me to turn day into night? Or maybe make the water run uphill. I could make a real man outta ya if you has any such inclinations."  
  
"Nothing so dramatic, Su-chan. I only need directions to Naru-san's secret training grounds."  
  
Su sits on the windows sill and places her chin on her fist.  
  
"Hmm, that's not too much to ask. Do ya really want to know?'  
  
"Yes, please tell me."  
  
"Do ya honest and truly wanna know?"  
  
"Yes, it is quite important that I receive this information."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Mecha-Su does cartwheels around Motoko.  
  
"I aint gonna tell ya!"  
  
Remembering Kitsune's description of her encounter, Motoko decides to attempt a different tactic. She turns and walks away.  
  
"As you wish. I do not believe that you actually possess the information I require, and are just putting on an act to hide your lack of knowledge."  
  
Su leaps next to her.  
  
"Nice try, stick lady! But if ya would use your own eyes, ya wouldn't be calling me out!"  
  
Motoko turns and glances coolly at her.  
  
"Oh? And is this another stalling tactic of yours?"  
  
Su points to a canvas on the wall.  
  
"Nope! All ya haves to do is follow your nose!"  
  
Motoko looks at the painting. It is a crude landscape map of the Kyoto region. There is a bright red circle with an arrow pointing to it.  
  
[You Are Here.]  
  
A red line leads from the circle's location marked with an 'X' in the nearby hills. A label at the end of the line contains a message.  
  
[Naru's Secret Training Grounds.]  
  
Motoko turns to Mecha-Su.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"What are ya, stupid? Aint ya never been to an amusement park and seen the direction maps? Oh, and by the way, ya forgot to read the fine print."  
  
Motoko leans close to the map and reads the smaller messages near the 'X'.  
  
[P.S. Motoko, be here before sundown or I'll kill your precious Master.]  
  
[P.S.S. On the other hand, maybe I'll make him mine, body and soul.]  
  
[P.S.S.S. Why are you still standing there? You'd better get going.]  
  
Motoko draws her sword, leaps away from the map and runs through the door, her only thought the need for haste. Turning behind the dojo, she takes the route leading up into the mountains. Almost immediately, she encounters the first trap left by Naru. She trips a string hidden along the path, releasing arrows from the trees alongside. She pulls back as the first arrow passes through her sleeve. Her sword quickly deflects or destroys the rest and she surveys the area. One of the arrows has a message attached and Motoko moves to retrieve it.  
  
"(I did not expect her traps this soon. She is not to be underestimated. I was careless and let the first arrow through my guard. I will not allow that to happen again.)"  
  
She reads the message.  
  
[I just wanted to let you know that I am deadly serious this time. Of course, if you are not alive to read this than all the better. You will die today and your Master will be mine. Oh, you had better check for any scratches, because those arrows were tipped with poison.]  
  
Motoko rolls up her sleeve, relieved to find that the arrow which passed through did not strike her. She tears the note and throws it to the side. Taking a few moments, she meditates to prepare for the dangers ahead.  
  
"(I must not become complacent; my Master will become her slave if I fail.)"  
  
A few kilometers up the path, she spots the next trap and moves to the left to avoid it, which causes a second trap to activate. A spear erupts from a hole in the rocky wall on the left. Motoko leans backwards as the spear flies over her. She reaches out and smashes it with her palm when it is directly above her. Suddenly, the ground under her feet gives way and Motoko plummets into the hole. She thrusts her sword, imbedding it into the wall. Using the sword, she flips up to the edge and pulls herself out. Looking into the pit, she can see the sharpened stakes filling the floor.  
  
"(Indeed, she is deadly serious.)"  
  
Motoko considers leaving the path to avoid further traps.  
  
"(I will lose time moving cross-country, but it will be safer for me. It will not serve my Master if I die before I can reach him, but the sun will set soon. What should I do?)"  
  
At the next trap, Motoko leaps clear of the net and continues towards her target.  
  
Motoko reaches the end of the path. Ahead, she spots a set of doors covering the entrance to a cave, obviously the entrance to Naru's lair. She dashes full speed towards the entrance. At the last second, she leaps to the right and rolls up against the rocks. Hundreds of steel darts shoot out, a cat's cradle of death for anyone caught in front of the doors.  
  
"(That was rather predictable.)"  
  
She studies the entrance. There is a small panel to the left of the doors, most likely part of the locking mechanism. Reaching into her pack, Motoko pulls out a kendo stick and hurls it towards the panel. The cover shatters and the stick embeds itself in the lock. The doors slowly open and a voice speaks.  
  
"Welcome, Motoko. I must say that I'm disappointed that my traps failed to stop you. Would you please come in? I assure you that it is safe, for the time being."  
  
Motoko enters the dark cave and the doors slowly close behind her. The sound of their locking echoes like finality off the rocky walls. As her eyes adjust to the dimly lit cavern, pain lances through her left arm. As she leaps to the side, she pulls out the blade and feels a warm wetness seeping through her sleeve.  
  
"You vile, fiendish woman! I should have never trusted your words! Face me like a true warrior!"  
  
Naru steps from behind a pillar on the level in front of her.  
  
"Fool! I have waited too long for my revenge. However, I do not wish the game to end so suddenly, now that you have finally arrived. The poison on that knife is quite slow, so you have some time left. But the end will be exquisitely painful I assure you."  
  
"Where is my Master? What have you done with him?"  
  
Naru grins at her.  
  
"He is still safe, but his time is almost as limited as yours. Nevertheless, you will never find him in time. That is, unless you can defeat me. Then I will take you to him, or I will tell you where the antidote is. My, my. What a wonderful dilemma. Kill me and you will never find him before you die. Or, you can die here and your Master will be mine forever. Or, you can find him in time to die in front of his eyes. Or, you can save yourself and lose him forever. Whatever will you do?"  
  
Motoko raises her sword and charges her opponent. Naru draws her weapon and leaps down the steps. The clash of their blades echo through the cavern. They dance across the floor as their blades weave a web of death in the air. As they separate, Naru touches her cheek and looks at the drops of blood on her fingers.  
  
"Very good! You have gotten faster. But you had better finish this soon if you wish to live long enough to find either your Master or the cure."  
  
They come together again, Naru feinting to the left and then slicing for Motoko's legs. Motoko leaps over the blade and flips behind Naru, spinning around and shoving her blade toward Naru's unprotected back. Naru drops to the floor and rolls out from under the thrust. Motoko slashes after her, sending sparks from the tip of her sword as it strikes the ground. Naru jumps to her feet and parries a blow that would have cleaved her head. As Motoko prepares another strike, the first twinges of pain from the poison causes her swing to miss wide to the left. Naru slashes out, catching her across the chest. Motoko sucks in her breath and retreats a few steps.  
  
"Feeling a little pain, my dear? That's just the beginning. Soon, you will beg for me to end your miserable life!"  
  
"I shall never prostrate myself to one such as you! Be assured that you will die before you can take my Master!"  
  
"Brave words from a fool that is about to die herself!"  
  
Motoko lunges in and brings her sword arcing downwards. As Naru raises her own to parry, Motoko spins around and slashes her blade across Naru's waist. Naru falls to her knees as her sword slides across the floor. She grabs her wound and looks up as Motoko places the tip of her blade against her throat.  
  
"Yield to me!"  
  
Naru raises her other hand.  
  
"I, I yield to you. I will tell you where the cure is."  
  
Motoko presses the blade harder against Naru's neck.  
  
"No, you will take me to my Master! Now go! If I sense any deception in your actions, I will kill you instantly!"  
  
Naru grins at her.  
  
"Very well. I shall take you to your precious Master."  
  
Naru staggers to her feet and leads Motoko down a passage to the right. They pass a few empty rooms as they make their way deeper into the mountain. Soon, no other rooms appear as the passage continues. After about a kilometer, they reach a fork in the passage. Naru turns and follows the left corridor. Presently they enter a large chamber. In the center, a large barrel sits on a raised platform. Motoko can see her Master in the barrel, his head resting on the edge.  
  
"Master! I am here!"  
  
Keitaro raises his head, but it is obvious that he cannot move from the barrel. Motoko presses her blade against Naru's back.  
  
"Release him immediately!"  
  
Naru grins again as she moves to remove the bindings keeping Keitaro in the water.  
  
"What will you do now? Will you waste the last of your strength to guard me as your Master escapes? Or maybe you desire that he holds you in his arms as you die."  
  
Motoko grins back at her and waits until Keitaro is free and standing next to her. Motoko pulls a knife from her uniform and tosses it aside.  
  
"I told you that you would die before you could take my Master. Remember your cheek? I used the same blade that you struck me with when I entered your foul lair. You and I shall die together while my Master lives."  
  
Naru's eyes go wide.  
  
"You fool! There is not enough time to reach the antidote for either of us!"  
  
Keitaro looks back and forth between the two women.  
  
"Motoko, what does she mean, not enough time. What has happened?"  
  
Motoko leans against him as the poison begins to burn along her nerves.  
  
"Do not be concerned, my Master. You must flee back up that passage to safety. This foul woman will never threaten you again."  
  
Keitaro gently grabs her shoulders.  
  
"You said there is a cure. Where is it?"  
  
Naru, who has fallen to her knees in pain, looks up at him.  
  
"It is too far. We must go back to the main chamber and then down the left passage. We will both be dead before we can even make it halfway. Running will only speed the poison."  
  
Keitaro kneels next to her.  
  
"How far down the passage is it? Can I make it if I leave both of you here and run myself?"  
  
Naru shudders as the pain starts to overtake her.  
  
"If I had time to finish this complex, there would have been a door on the left wall that would lead directly to the storage area with the cure. But, there is twenty feet of solid rock between it and us. Even the fastest runner would fail. We only have a few minutes left."  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
"I do not wish to die alone! Please remain with us!"  
  
Motoko drops next to him and grabs his hand.  
  
"My Master, leave now. Do not give her the opportunity for any further mischief."  
  
He turns to her and sees tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Motoko! If only we had completed study on the rock breaking technique, then I could shatter that wall and save you. Both of you. There is no way through that wall."  
  
Naru crawls over and reaches out to Motoko.  
  
"I, I never meant to harm him, I swear it! I was just jealous of the bond that you shared. I did not wish to be alone."  
  
Motoko looks at her as her eyesight starts to fail, understanding her opponent for the first time.  
  
Keitaro clenches his fists and launches himself against the wall, raining a fury of powerful blasts at it. He staggers back and sees that the wall remains intact. Motoko and Naru support each other as they stagger to their feet.  
  
"Master Keitaro, it's no use. No power can break through that wall in time."  
  
"Yes, my Master. Preserve your strength. It is of no avail to attempt the impossible."  
  
Keitaro closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. Motoko stares at him, unable to comprehend the technique that he is about to attempt. She can only sense that he is preparing to draw upon his full power. She whispers to Naru.  
  
"My Master cannot bear to see another in pain. He will make our endings quick and merciful."  
  
His eyes snap open and he whispers.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
Keitaro rushes towards them, his hands raised as blades to strike. An instant before reaching them, he trips. His hands lash out and wrap themselves in the girls' clothes, tearing them away as he crashes to their feet. Motoko and Naru stare down at their nude bodies. Keitaro looks up and adjusts his glasses as blood spurts from his nose.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Naru covers herself with her hands.  
  
"You lousy PERVERT!"  
  
Summoning her remaining strength, Naru kicks Keitaro, sending him crashing into the ceiling.  
  
Motoko retrieves her sword as flames leap from her eyes. Keitaro falls back towards her.  
  
"You vile, deceiving, lecherous Master! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Her power flows down the blade and releases a vortex of force that rips into her Master and hurls his body across the chamber. Keitaro crashes into, and through the far wall as Motoko and Naru fall to the floor unconscious.  
  
A few seconds later, Keitaro crawls back through the jagged opening. In his hand is a vial of blue liquid. He rushes over and pours half the fluid into Motoko's mouth and the remainder he administers to Naru. He watches as their ragged breathing slowly begins to become steady. He carries the girls closer to the fire and then gathers the remains of their clothing and some blankets and makes them comfortable. An hour later, Motoko opens her eyes and sees Keitaro leaning over her.  
  
"M-my Master, why do I yet live?"  
  
"I found the cure in time. Rest, you are still weak."  
  
She rolls her head and can see Naru sleeping next to her.  
  
"I am pleased that you saved Naru as well."  
  
Keitaro hold a cup to her mouth.  
  
"Drink this water. There is food here and I will prepare a meal shortly."  
  
He looks down into her eyes.  
  
"Narusegawa woke up for a little while and told me what happened. Why didn't you make her tell you where the cure was? You knew that you would die coming to save me."  
  
Motoko reaches out and places her hand on his.  
  
"If I had sought the cure, she would have taken you away and I would never find you again. This way, I would be able to see you one last time. Knowing that you would be safe is what I desired. And your face being the last I saw before I returned to the spirits would comfort my soul on its journey."  
  
"Motoko, I, ah, I'm pleased to hear those words. Even though we are Master and Pupil, I have always felt a, a closeness to you beyond that of the other students."  
  
She smiles at him as she shakily gets to her knees.  
  
"Master, my soul was so alone when I was on my training journey. The days were long and the nights, the nights were endless."  
  
She leans against him.  
  
"I feel so cold!"  
  
Keitaro lifts her in his arms.  
  
"The weakness from the poison lingers. Both of you will be well enough to travel in a day or so."  
  
He walks over and gently carries her into the barrel. She sighs as her body slips into the warm water. He holds her close to keep her from slipping under the surface. Motoko rests her head against his shoulder and softly whispers.  
  
"Keitaro, don't leave us."  
  
"I will always be here."  
  
Motoko reaches up and places her left hand against his cheek.  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Yes, that is my promise."  
  
She turns to him and lets her blanket fall to the bottom of the barrel. His hand slides up her back and his fingers gently massage the back of her neck. Motoko lets him pull her closer and she closes her eyes. An instant later, her lips press against his. She shudders and presses even closer as her hands grasp his shoulders. Her tongue darts out and meets his as he slips one hand under the water. She gasps as his fingers reach down and touch her, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Her arm wraps around him as she crushes her breasts against him and begins to kiss his neck. Her other hand reaches down and pulls his robe open. The water begins to swirl and Mecha-Su, wearing swimming goggles and with a bath towel on her head, pops up.  
  
"User parameter number four exceeded. Program termination to commence shortly."  
  
Motoko spins her head and looks at her.  
  
"Why are you stopping it now? I wish to continue to, ah, uh, to, ah . . . . ."  
  
"You did have my creator set up a sub-routine that would prevent 'that vile male' from achieving sexual intercourse with your virtual body, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, but that was before we, before, I, ah . . . . . I want to cancel that request!"  
  
"The sub-routine is unalterable from within the program. Termination in five seconds."  
  
Motoko turns to kiss Keitaro again.  
  
"Keitaro-san, hurry before . . . . ."  
  
Motoko's last sight before the program ends is of a naked Naru climbing over the edge of the barrel.  
  
Colors swirl and then reform.  
  
Motoko reaches up and pulls the headset off. Her body is covered in a light sweat and she shivers as the cool air in the room makes itself felt. She calmly reaches over, removes Keitaro's headset, and places the MV unit back in its box.  
  
Placing a hand on his chest, she leans over and gently kisses Keitaro. As she pulls back, she whispers.  
  
"Please, remember your promise."  
  
Quietly, Motoko exits the room. She walks upstairs, enters her room, and slides the door closed. She looks down at the box holding the MV and, on a sudden impulse, raises it above her head and hurls it against the wall.  
  
"You vile, deceiving piece of junk!"  
  
She throws herself on her futon and hugs the pillow against her cheek. A tear escapes as she closes her eyes.  
  
A few hours later, as the sun rises and brightens the room, Keitaro sits up and rubs his eyes.  
  
"Oh wow! That was the craziest dream yet!"  
  
End of Chapter Eight. 


	9. Day Dreamer

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer  
  
  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Nine – Day Dreamer  
  
Monday Morning.  
  
Keitaro pulls a robe on and, with the smell of Shinobu's cooking rising through Hinata-sou, carefully makes his way downstairs. He enters the dining room as Shinobu is placing the first trays on the table.  
  
"Good morning Sempai! You're looking much better today. I'm glad that you're strong enough to come down for breakfast. I, uh we missed having you here."  
  
Keitaro's smile brightens the room.  
  
"Good morning, Shinobu-chan. I feel guilty having one of the residents always bringing me my meals. It smells so good this morning that I couldn't help myself! Can I help you carry the trays?"  
  
"Of course, Sempai!"  
  
As they finish setting the table, the other residents make their way to the dining room and take their seats. They watch quietly and with light smiles as Keitaro happily places breakfast before them. Once everyone is seated, Naru claps her hands together.  
  
"Let's eat!"  
  
Su seconds her.  
  
"I'm as hungry as a shark at a nudist beach!"  
  
As Keitaro places a few pancakes on his plate he looks at the girls.  
  
"I think that I'll cut back on my medication. My dreams have been weird lately. Especially the one I had last night."  
  
Motoko barely refrains from gagging on her tea.  
  
Kitsune pokes her elbow into the sword master's side.  
  
"It must have been a whopper! Tell us about it, Keitaro-san!"  
  
Keitaro blushes.  
  
"Uh, I'd rather not, if you don't mind."  
  
Kitsune slaps the table with both hands and smiles.  
  
"Then ya'll just have to tell us! Anything that'll make your face that red has to be good!"  
  
Motoko pushes Kitsune back into her seat with her scabbard.  
  
"Please, allow Master Urashima his privacy. It is impolite to pry into another's dreams. Especially during breakfast."  
  
Kitsune turns and stares at her.  
  
"Master Urashima? Where'd that come from?"  
  
Motoko blushes and looks at the table.  
  
"I, ah, meant Urashima-san!"  
  
Naru pours a glass of tea and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"How are you feeling today? I hope it still doesn't hurt."  
  
Keitaro smiles and touches his chest.  
  
"I feel fine though I'm still a little stiff, but doing light work seems to help. If no one minds, I'd like to do the dusting downstairs after breakfast."  
  
Kitsune raises her hand.  
  
"Don't ya'll forget to dust off the sake bottles! I hate it when dirt gets mixed in!"  
  
Su hops up on her chair.  
  
"Keitaro! I can strap you onto my Mecha-Tama so you can get up to the rafters!"  
  
His face turns blue as he imagines himself being dragged across the ceiling and through the roof by an out-of-control mechanical turtle.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but uh, I think that I'll take it slow for right now."  
  
After breakfast, before the girls go out to shop, they make Keitaro promise not to exert himself too much. He waves to them as they leave. Keitaro grabs a cloth and starts dusting the furniture.  
  
"It's kind of nice to be here alone once in a while. At least I don't have to worry about being attacked from behind."  
  
He finishes the foyer and moves into the common room. He stands there, remembering the fun they all had.  
  
"I have to find a way to keep them from kicking me out. I don't want to leave Hinata-sou and my friends, and Narusegawa."  
  
Keitaro moves on to clean the laundry room and then the dining room. Feeling a little tired, he goes back to the common room and lies on the couch to take a short nap. A few minutes later, Naru walks in the door.  
  
"I thought that I'd never be able to get away from the others. If I'm right, that lazy Keitaro should be taking a nap right about now."  
  
She hangs her coat and moves into the common room. She peeks over the couch and sees Keitaro sleeping soundly.  
  
"Now's my chance!"  
  
She quietly runs upstairs and rummages through Su's room. Finding Mister Virtual, she quickly makes her way back to Keitaro. She sits in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"How are you supposed to make this thing work? Oh yes, you just place the headsets on. I think."  
  
She gently places a headset on Keitaro and the other on her own head.  
  
"Okay, let's go. Start up. Begin. Activate. Up, up and away. How do you start this thing? Maybe it takes some time to warm up."  
  
Naru leans back in the chair and waits for the machine to work. After a few minutes, her head slowly falls forward. The sound of someone snoring awakens Keitaro. He reaches up, pulls the headset off, and looks around.  
  
"Who? What?"  
  
He spot Naru sleeping in the chair and carefully removes her headset.  
  
"What is she trying to do with Su-chan's Mister Virtual?"  
  
He takes the machine and places it on the counter. Quietly, he walks over and kneels in front of Naru.  
  
"Narusegawa sure is cute when she's asleep!"  
  
He watches her chest slowly rise and fall as she breathes; mesmerized by their graceful motion. After a few minutes, his eyes begin to close and he slowly leans forward.  
  
"I can't fall asleep. Narusegawa might, might. . ."  
  
Naru opens her eyes and looks around.  
  
"This looks just like Hinata-sou. Mister Virtual sure gets the details right!"  
  
She looks at her lap and sees Keitaro resting his head there.  
  
"Keitaro sure is cute when he's asleep! I'd better get this fantasy going before the others get home."  
  
She places a hand on his cheek and gently shakes him.  
  
"Keitaro, wake up."  
  
"Hmm. What? Did I fall asleep again?"  
  
He looks up at Naru's smiling face.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear it!"  
  
"That's okay, Keitaro. It's nice to know that you feel comfortable enough to rest there."  
  
He stands up and rubs his head.  
  
"Sorry, I'm still a little tired. I'll finish cleaning and then make something for lunch."  
  
Naru stands up and takes his hand.  
  
"I have something that I want you to do first. Let's go!"  
  
She leads him into the changing room and takes a towel from the shelf.  
  
"Here, why don't you go relax in the hot spring for a while? You hardly ever get to use it."  
  
"Narusegawa! Thank you. That would be great!"  
  
He starts to take off his shirt and blushes.  
  
"Uh, could I have a little privacy?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Keitaro. Just call when you head outside, okay?"  
  
He tilts his head at the strange request.  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
Keitaro walks outside and looks at the water.  
  
"Wow, this will sure help my chest feel better. I'm outside, Narusegawa!"  
  
He slips into the water and leans against a boulder.  
  
"Ah! I wish I could do this every day!"  
  
He closes his eyes and relaxes in the steaming water. A few minutes later, a light splashing interrupts him. He opens his eyes and sees Naru, wearing only a towel and carrying a wash bucket, moving towards him.  
  
"Oh no! This is like the day I came here! I'm gonna get killed!"  
  
Naru smiles at him as she moves closer.  
  
"Don't worry. I know that you're here. I just want to wash your back."  
  
She takes his hand, pulls him away from the rock, and moves behind him.  
  
"Narusegawa. . ."  
  
"If you don't stop shaking, I'll have to wrap my arms around you to hold you still!"  
  
"Na-na-narusegawa. . ."  
  
She takes a cloth and begins scrubbing his back.  
  
"Why are your bandages still on?"  
  
"Why would I take them off?"  
  
Naru thinks to herself.  
  
(I guess that Mister Virtual gets all the details.)  
  
Keitaro slowly relaxes as her gentle hands move in circles across his back.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I'm glad that you're happy. There's something that I want you to remember."  
  
"What is it, Narusegawa?"  
  
"We don't want you to leave Hinata-sou. I don't want you to leave. You're our manager and we would never want anyone else."  
  
"Narusegawa!"  
  
"I know that you can do what you want, now that you own the Inn, but please, don't leave us!"  
  
"I, I don't want to leave. But, I thought that everyone didn't want me to stay here anymore."  
  
Naru pours some more soap on his back.  
  
"That's crazy! You should know by now how we all feel."  
  
"I wasn't sure, but I'm glad to hear one of you say it. I want to stay here forever with all of you, with you."  
  
"I'm so happy! We thought that you were going to leave! The others will be glad when they hear this! Kitsune will even demand that we have another party!"  
  
Keitaro laughs.  
  
"I hope it's as fun as the last one!"  
  
Naru pinches his shoulder and pours a bucket of water over his back.  
  
"Thinking dirty thoughts again? Maybe we should have our own private game of spin the bottle. Okay, it's your turn to wash me!"  
  
Keitaro blushes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, it's okay."  
  
Keitaro turns around. Blood explodes from his nose as he looks at Naru's naked body. She lifts her breasts and smiles at him.  
  
"You can start from the front, if you like."  
  
"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NARUSEGAWA!"  
  
She retrieves the bottle of soap and pours some down her body. She presses her breasts against him and starts rubbing them up and down.  
  
"Do you like this? I've always wanted to try it."  
  
Naru reaches under his arms, brings her hands up, and grabs his shoulders. Keitaro's head tilts to the side and he begins to drool.  
  
"Narusegawa! I'm, I'm in heaven!"  
  
She leans closer and kisses him.  
  
"Why don't you work on my back while I make more bubbles?"  
  
Keitaro reaches a shaking hand out and grabs the soap. He pours some into his hand and then begins to rub Naru's back. She closes her eyes and sighs.  
  
"Ah, that's nice! That MV sure is realistic."  
  
"Huh, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing, don't mind me. Just keep doing that. Ah, right there!"  
  
Naru starts to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny, Narusegawa?"  
  
"Oh my goodness! Is there something floating in here, or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
"Na-na-Narusegawa! I didn't mean to, uh, to, ah. . ."  
  
She reaches down and pulls off his towel.  
  
"There, now that's out of the way! Let's get really 'dirty' clean!"  
  
"NARUSEGAWA?"  
  
Keitaro's body stiffens. Naru looks at him, slightly worried.  
  
"Keitaro, what's wrong?"  
  
"I, I just know that if I turn around, I'll see Motoko and the others standing there!"  
  
Naru laughs again and looks over his shoulder.  
  
"That's silly! Why would they be in this . . .?"  
  
Motoko and the others stand just outside the door to the changing room.  
  
"N-Naru-sempai! Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't understand. How can all of you be in Mister Virtual with us?"  
  
Su holds up the device.  
  
"Ya mean MV? He's busted!"  
  
Naru looks at Keitaro.  
  
"But I put it on, and when I opened my eyes, you were there."  
  
"Narusegawa, I took it off before you woke up. Wait a minute! You thought that this was a dream. But, but it's real! Narusegawa!"  
  
Naru screams and, trailing bubbles, starts to run around the spring,. Keitaro follows close behind her with tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Keitaro, stay away from me! Don't look at me when I'm like this!"  
  
"Then let go! Then let go!"  
  
Kitsune lifts a glass of sake.  
  
"It looks like ya'll hooked the big one!"  
  
Shinobu clasps her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! She's gonna pull it off!"  
  
Tama-chan leaps off Su's head and chases Keitaro.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
Mutsumi looks at them and places her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my! Follow the leader! Can we all play?"  
  
Su pulls out her remote control.  
  
"I'm game!"  
  
End of Chapter Nine. 


	10. All Good Dreams

Love Hina – Beautiful Dreamer

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Ten – All Good Dreams. . .

Monday Evening.

Naru, after changing back into her skirt and sweater, sits on the couch in the common room staring at the glass of tea in her hands. The other girls watch Keitaro kneeling on the floor and bowing to her.

"I'm sorry, Narusegawa! I didn't know that you thought you were using the MV! If I did, I wouldn't have let you, ah, uh, you know! Please don't hit me or kick me out! I promise that I'll do anything to make it up to you! Don't Naru-punch me! Don't throw me through the wall again! Don't cut out my tongue, crucify me and send me to hell! Don't tell me I'm starting to babble!"

Keitaro drops his forehead to the floor and shivers, waiting for the inevitable kick, punch, or inanimate object to smash into him.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"

Naru continues looking at her tea.

"Please Keitaro, get up before you hurt your ribs again. I'm not going to hit you, and no one else is going to hurt you either."

He raises his head and peeks up at her with watery eyes.

"Really?"

She glances over at him and smiles.

"I promise. It's my fault for trying to use that thing on you."

"Narusegawa."

Motoko and Kitsune help him up and sit him in the chair. Shinobu pours a glass of tea and hands it to him. She stays next to Keitaro and wrings her hands.

"Uh, S-sempai, I, I need to make an apology. I used MV on you too. Aaauuuuu!"

"What?"

Su kneels on the arm of his chair.

"Me too. Same as Shinobu said."

"You both used it on me?"

He looks over at Kitsune as she raises her hand.

"Guilty. I'm sorry for what we done to ya'll."

Motoko looks around as everyone turns to her. She shuffles her feet and places her hands behind her back.

"I must also offer my regret for using that device upon you without your permission, Urashima. We did the only thing that we could think of to convince you to remain here as our manager. Please believe that we did not mean to play a trick on you."

"Then that means, that all of those strange dreams were. . ."

Naru stares at the other girls.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean you used MV on Keitaro? What did all of you do with him?"

Kitsune tiptoes and ducks behind Keitaro's chair.

"Oops! The tigress senses someone was messing with her mate!"

Naru leaps from the couch and stomps her feet.

"I am not a tiger! And, and don't call that stupid, lazy, pervert my mate! We still haven't decided where we stand with each other!"

Keitaro hangs his head. Mutsumi leans over the back of the chair and hugs him around the neck.

"Oh my, aren't they all so sweet to you? I wish that I had a chance to play with you too before Mister Virtual was broken. I could have been the mommy!"

Naru waves her arms and looks at Kitsune.

"We're getting off the subject! What did all of you do with Keitaro?"

"Ya'll should know that a person's dreams are private territory, Naru. There is no reason that we should tell you anything, no matter how juicy the details."

Kitsune waits for her last statement to sink in. Naru blinks at her a few times and them leaps for the one person that she knows for absolutely certain will tell her.

"Shinobu-chan! What did you do with Keitaro?"

With a terrified look in her eyes, Shinobu spills the beans.

"Aaauuuuu! I only wanted to k-k-kiss Sempai! But, but Su didn't tell me that I had to put some money in MV to make it last longer! I had such a beautiful wedding planned too!"

The young cook holds a hand to her mouth and runs behind Motoko. Naru turns to Kitsune and raises her hands like claws.

"Alright, out with it!"

The fox takes a step backwards and lands in Keitaro's lap.

"Hold your horses Naru! All we did was have some sake and sit by the campfire!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe for you, Kitsune!"

Keitaro watches Kitsune's breasts bounce as she falls in his lap and he begins to blush.

"I remember now! So that's why I smile whenever I think about bumpy things!"

Forgetting herself for a moment, Kitsune smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ya know, the offer still stands. Ya can touch my bumpy things again whenever ya'll want, ya adorable, big ape!"

"K-k-k-kitsune-san!"

Motoko crosses her arms as she stares at them.

"Konno-san, please leave Master, uh, I mean Urashima alone. It would not do to re-injure him."

Naru turns to Motoko and narrows her eyes.

"Now you're story I've just got to hear, Motoko-CHAN!"

Keitaro stands up and tries to stop things before they get out of hand.

"Narusegawa, please don't get upset. I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Besides, y-you're just as guilty as they are."

Naru stops and looks at him.

"G-guilty? What do you mean, Keitaro?"

He smiles at all of them.

"You all are guilty of wanting to keep this lazy, perverted, clumsy, ronin as your manager. And I'm grateful, really. I have no idea what to do to thank you all."

Kitsune rubs her chin.

"Well, maybe we can think something up for ya. But first, PARTY!"

Shinobu reaches behind the chair and grabs an empty sake bottle.

"I've g-got the, the spinning bottle. Aaauuuuu!"

They party for the rest of the day. Much to Keitaro's disappointment, Naru nixes the idea of having another game of spin the bottle. As the evening becomes late, they all drop off to sleep one by one in the common room. As they all sleep soundly, Mutsumi rises and heads for the restroom. A few minutes later, she returns carrying a box.

"Oh my! I happened to see this in Su-chan's room. Maybe it would be fun to try!"

The side of the container says 'Mister Virtual – Mark II'.

Mutsumi places a headset on each of the girls and then one on Keitaro. After placing on her own, she plugs them all into the control box. She makes herself comfortable by lying down and resting her head on Keitaro's left arm, careful not to disturb Naru, who is on his other arm. She presses a button and smiles as she closes her eyes. Lights blink on the box and a quiet whirring sound is heard. Everyone smiles softly in their sleep and Keitaro's foot begins to twitch. A small trail of blood leaks from his nose as he whispers.

"It's good to be the King!"

The End.


End file.
